


Science, Cash and Rock'n'Roll

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Echange de corps, Gags, Humour discutable, Langage grossier, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prenez des cheveux trop longs. Saupoudrez de brisures de cœur. Faites cuire à feu doux dans son jus de science expérimentale. Arrosez de situations loufoques. Servez chaud, très chaud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prémices d'une catastrophe ou « Vie de merde ! »

**Prémices d'une catastrophe ou « Vie de merde ! »**

 

Tout avait commencé un jour comme les autres, et ça le serait resté aux yeux de Xanxus s'il n'y avait eu ce tout petit incident. Mais au commencement, rien à déplorer, à part cette tempête qui soufflait au dehors et frappait les fenêtres comme ça n'était pas permis. Il s'était levé tard, bien qu'il fût incapable de déterminer l'heure exacte: si Squalo n'était plus sous la couette avec lui, c'était tard, point. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila son uniforme et se fit servir un Kentucky coffee ainsi qu'un steak saignant pour bien démarrer la journée.

C'est une fois dans son bureau que les choses commencèrent à prendre une drôle de tournure. D'abord, il était seul : pas de ricanement suspect derrière son fauteuil, pas de fausse reconnaissance de dette adroitement planquée dans sa paperasse, pas d'agression visuelle due à un énième changement de couleur de cheveux d'un boxeur un peu trop voyant, pas l'ombre d'un chien de garde à la porte de son bureau, même pas la moindre trace d'un requin vocaliste, qui d'ailleurs excellait en musique de chambre… mais là n'était pas la question.

Il n'y avait donc personne dans le bureau malgré l'heure avancée et le travail qui ne manquait pas. Enfin, il y avait quand même cet objet insolite posé là, entre son ordinateur et un tas de papier en perpétuelle expansion : un CD. Étrange, il n'était pas particulièrement friand de musique, si on excluait son penchant pas totalement assumé pour les créations de Wagner et Schönberg. Il examina la pochette avec un dédain mêlé de curiosité; et si l'objet appartenait à Squalo ? Il inséra le disque dans son ordinateur, tout en ayant conscience de la faible probabilité que l'argenté puisse avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts que l'escrime. La machine se mit à vrombir, à sa manière, et le chef de la Varia put découvrir la nature du programme. Il fronça les sourcils et resta perplexe un moment: c'était une vidéo.

Sans s'encombrer de la moindre considération pour la vie privée de son personnel, il lança la lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Arcobaleno Verde apparaissait sur son écran. Dommage, il n'aurait pas droit à des révélations sur la vie privée de ses larbins dont il n'avait d'ailleurs rien à foutre : l'enregistrement lui était destiné.

\- Bien le bonjour Xanxus, chef tout-puissant de la branche indépendante d'assassin de la famille Vongola, commença la voix enregistrée du scientifique qui caressait la tête de son crocodile de compagnie.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil: cette façon mielleuse de s'adresser à lui puait l'escroquerie à trois kilomètres.

\- Je vais aller droit au but : personne n'ignore tes ambitions quant à l'accession au titre de dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Te souviens-tu, il y a un an, de la Bataille des Anneaux lorsque malgré la victoire incontestable de la Varia l'anneau du Ciel t'a rejeté à cause d'un minuscule détail de rien du tout… ?

Les cicatrices du fils adoptif du neuvième du nom reparurent. Ce déchet de gamin aux cheveux vert-pelouse lui avait envoyé une vidéo juste pour se payer sa tête ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Il sentait encore la brûlure de l'anneau sur son doigt !

\- … Mais figure-toi que mes recherches m'ont permis de résoudre ce problème insignifiant ! Je peux te faire obtenir le sang des Vongola… pour la somme modique affichée en bas de l'écran.

Il fallait bien trouver des fonds pour la recherche, même si pour cela il devait emprunter aux procédés du téléshopping. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère sembla considérer la proposition, il n'était pas Mammon et pouvait s'acquitter d'une telle somme, à deux ou trois zéros près, sans remords.

\- Je peux faire de toi le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola Xanxus. Ce n'est pas un rêve inaccessible et pour cela, tu n'auras même pas à te débarrasser du jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi…

Pas besoin de tuer le gamin ? Ça enlevait une épine supplémentaire de ses coussinets de ligre, non pas que l'idée d'écourter sa misérable existence le dérangeait, seulement, les conséquences allaient indubitablement être chiantes à gérer.

\- Tch, où est l'arnaque ? pesta-t-il pour lui-même.

L'enregistrement qui continuait de défiler lui apporta rapidement la réponse :

\- Je promets sur mon honneur de scientifique qu'il n'y a aucune entourloupe et je suis prêt à te rembourser trois fois la somme en cas d'insatisfaction, sembla répliquer l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire commercial.

Il anticipait ses réactions en plus ? La fureur du brun monta d'un cran.

\- Tu peux me contacter par l'intermédiaire de Viper, je te livrerai la potion qui te permettra d'obtenir le sang des Vongola en moins de vingt-quatre heures. À bientôt Xanxus, n'oublie pas que c'est une occasion unique d'atteindre tes objectifs.

La suite de la vidéo montrait le reptile du scientifique en train de mordre le subordonné chargé de filmer, puis après quelques cris de douleur, le noir complet se fit sur l'écran. Xanxus se releva et se servit un verre de whiskey pour réfléchir. Le premier verre en entraîna un second et un troisième, tant et si bien qu'en moins d'une demi-heure la bouteille fut entièrement vide sans qu'il ait amorcé la moindre réflexion. L'absorption rapide et conséquente d'alcool, malgré l'habitude, lui donna rapidement chaud et la sensation d'étouffement compromit grandement l'effort réflectif qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé. Il se débarrassa en premier lieu de sa veste, puis desserra le col de sa chemise avant de faire la même chose avec sa cravate, mais rien n'y fit. En désespoir de cause, il entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer plus librement en dépit du mauvais temps.

De nouveau en état de penser, il considéra la proposition de l'Arcobaleno. L'offre était alléchante, c'était indéniable. Il se voyait déjà à la tête de la famille, instaurer son règne de terreur, détruisant une à une les familles rivales pour étendre sa sphère d'influence. D'abord, il aurait toute l'Italie à sa botte, puis l'Europe, l'Asie et enfin le monde ! Il aurait pu bander tellement c'était jouissif, seulement, un certain illusionniste entré par la fenêtre interrompit sa rêverie. Trempé, il voleta jusqu'au bureau, inondant littéralement la paperasse. Tant pis, ça serait pour Squalo.

\- Boss, que pensez-vous de la proposition de Verde ?

La tension artérielle de l'interrogé monta d'un coup, d'abord Mammon était en retard, ensuite il gouttait sur son tapis persan et il ne le saluait même pas ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était réellement pointilleux sur la politesse, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que l'autre gueulard aurait fait plus ample connaissance avec les poissons du fond du lac qui bordait la résidence Varia. Non, ce qui l'exaspérait c'était que l'Arcobaleno, en plus de tremper son bureau, trempait clairement dans l'affaire Verde, sûrement appâté par une commission juteuse offerte par le scientifique. Et qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était prêt à vendre père et mère – s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait – pour une somme dérisoire. En clair, l'Arcobaleno de la Brume ne le préviendrait certainement pas s'il s'agissait d'un traquenard tant qu'il y trouvait son compte.

\- Je me tâte déchet, c'est pas clair son histoire…

\- Verde est le plus grand scientifique de notre ère, je doute qu'il te propose un produit nocif, Boss.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?_ Le tireur hésita quelques secondes, bien conscient que le concept du produit miracle qu'on essayait de lui vendre était trop beau pour être honnête. Sur ces entrefaites, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, cette fois sur un argenté mouillé jusqu'à l'os et couvert de boue.

\- Voi ! Connard de Boss, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te mets au travail ? gueula l'Empereur des Épées qui revenait de son entrainement matinal.

Il prenait ses aises avec son boss depuis que ce dernier en avait officiellement fait son amant. Un énorme courant d'air fit dévier le verre d'alcool qui voyageait déjà vers le visage de l'épéiste. Ce dernier aurait pu éclater de rire si le coup de vent en question n'avait pas aussi fait claquer la porte, emprisonnant par la même la moitié de ses cheveux entre le cadre et le battant.

\- VOI ! Saleté de cheveux à la con ! fulmina le requin en les dégageant.

Xanxus observait son second grimacer de dégoût à la vue des dégâts occasionnés sur sa magnifique crinière… Peut-être était-il temps de faire quelque chose à ce propos ? Le chef de la Varia sortit son chéquier, devant les yeux luisants de Mammon et nota la somme requise.

\- Tiens déchet, si j'apprends que toi ou Verde m'avez roulé, je vous descendrais tous les deux, capito ?

L'illusionniste déglutit bruyamment :

\- O-oui Boss…

Et il alla, serrant le chèque amoureusement contre son petit cœur, se préparer pour amener l'argent chez le scientifique qui lui avait promis cinquante pourcents des gains. Les iris anilines se tournèrent en direction d'un Squalo prostré dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mes pointes… bordel, foutues fourches… je vais devenir dingue… » étaient les seuls mots que Xanxus arrivait à décrypter au milieu des lamentations incompréhensibles de l'argenté au bord des larmes. Il sortit une seconde bouteille et but une longue goulée de Whiskey au goulot, convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

À quelques milliers de kilomètres du quartier général de la Varia, près de vingt heures plus tard, l'héritier de la famille Vongola laissa échapper un ronflement sonore. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes et il essuya d'un revers de main et l'œil hagard le filet de bave qui lui mouillait le coin des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? L'alarme était programmée pour sonner dans une demi-heure, et Reborn dormait paisiblement dans son hamac au dessus de son lit. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier… peut-être bien que non après tout. Pris de panique, il roula hors de son lit, évitant _in extremis_ le maillet que son professeur particulier avait l'intention d'abattre sur lui.

\- Iiiik !

\- Ciaossu Tsunaze ! Belle matinée n'est-ce pas ? salua l'Arcobaleno avec désinvolture alors que le futur parrain se remettait de ses émotions.

\- Bonjour Reborn, répondit l'adolescent avec lassitude.

À quoi bon perdre de l'énergie à déplorer ce qui faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien ? Il trouverait bien le moyen de mettre à profit les trente minutes de sommeil usurpées pour ne pas arriver en retard au collège. Enfin si les circonstances se décidaient, pour une fois, à jouer en sa faveur. Tout en réfléchissant, il se rendit à la salle de bain prendre sa douche, en attendant que sa mère termine de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il voyait déjà l'éternelle scène matinale se jouer devant ses yeux clos tandis qu'il passait son visage sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il allait devoir prendre part à la lutte universelle, commune depuis le commencement de l'humanité : celle de l'homme pour sa nourriture. Et cette seule idée lui foutait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et s'attela à sécher chaque parcelle de sa peau en repensant avec nostalgie aux jours heureux de sa jeunesse ! À cette merveilleuse époque où il séchait allégrement les cours, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour bouffer, où tous l'appelaient Tsunaze et où personne n'attendait rien de lui. Où sa vie n'était pas constamment menacée par un tuteur frapadingue, par des mafieux mégalomanes et par des amis qui lui voulaient « du bien ». Sauf erreur de sa part c'était souvent l'inverse qui se produisait…

Il enfila son uniforme, hasarda quelques coups de brosse dans sa chevelure et descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, dont sans doute il ne verrait ni la couleur, ni ne sentirait le goût, aujourd'hui encore.

\- Bonjour Tsu-kun, l'accueillit chaleureusement sa mère alors qu'il passait la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour 'man.

Il prit place, saisit fermement ses baguettes, et concentra toute son attention sur l'omelette chaude et les deux saucisses en forme de poulpe qu'allait glisser sa génitrice dans son assiette. À peine les œufs eurent-ils effleurés l'assiette qu'ils disparurent dans l'estomac de Reborn, quant aux saucisses, Lambo leur avait réglé leur compte avant même qu'elles ne quittent la poêle. De guerre lasse, Tsuna se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire et se contenta de refuser gentiment les viennoiseries que lui proposait généreusement Bianchi. Puis il se leva, prit son sac de cours et sortit.

\- Tsuna-nii n'a pas l'air en forme en ce moment, commenta Fûta d'une toute petite voix. Je devrais peut-être faire le classement des choses qui lui remontent le moral ?

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça le tueur à gage en quittant à son tour la table.

\- Nyahahaha ! Lambo-san adore les sucettes et le raisin _damonne_ ! s'exclama le Bovino.

La remarque, toute pertinente qu'elle fût, laissa l'assistance de marbre. Le Gardien de la Foudre se persuada que son génie avait rendu tout le monde muet. Quand même, ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'ignorer parce qu'ils se sentaient inférieurs à lui …

Le soleil timide de ce début de matinée ainsi que la tiédeur humide du printemps mirent Tsuna de bonne humeur, d'autant plus qu'il avait croisé Gokudera à peine sorti – malgré sa demi-heure d'avance. Son autoproclamé bras-droit avait immédiatement saisi son état mental et tentait tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées…

- _Jûdaime_ , et si nous séchions les cours aujourd'hui ? Allons au cinéma, je crois qu'ils font une spéciale Miyazaki et je meurs d'envie de voir «Mon voisin Totoro », proposa Gokudera le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'offre était, soit, loin d'être appétissante pour un adolescent de sexe masculin équilibré, en pleine croissance et tiraillé par ses hormones, mais une fois qu'on avait éliminé les comédies romantiques (parce que trop guimauves), les drames historiques (parce que trop chiants), les films d'horreur (parce que plus chargés d'hémoglobines que la banque du sang) et les films d'action (pour la débauche injustifiée de coups et blessures), il ne restait que les films d'animation.

\- Je-Je vais y réfléchir Gokudera… soupira Tsunayoshi.

C'était déjà tout réfléchi, sécher gratuitement les cours équivalait à approximativement sept sur dix sur l'échelle des punitions de son tuteur. Mais il ne voulait pas froisser son ami.

\- J'espère que tu accepteras Dixième du nom ! J'ai un profond respect pour maître Miyazaki, même s'il est plus âgé que moi. Ses films regorgent de créatures du folklore japonais ! J'aimerais tellement rencontrer ces esprits de la nature !

Tsuna esquissa un demi-sourire en regardant l'argenté s'exalter. Il était intarissable quand le sujet dérivait sur le vaste thème du surnaturel. Étrangement, l'ébouriffé appréciait les quasi monologues que débitait Gokudera dans ces moment là car c'étaient les seules fois où l'animosité quittait ses paroles pour laisser place à une forme de passion. Quand il délirait, le Gardien de la Tempête était presque aussi apaisant que Yamamoto. Tout à coup, le métis interrompit son flot verbal et se renfrogna :

\- Voilà l'abruti de joueur de baseball, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Yo Tsuna, Gokudera ! salua le sportif armé de son éternel grand sourire.

Tout en s'exprimant, il passa son bras autour des épaules du Dixième du nom en devenir et gratifia l'autoproclamé bras-droit d'une tape violente et douloureuse sur l'épaule. Le message était clair, aujourd'hui encore le brun était d'attaque pour une compétition _fairplay_ dont l'enjeu était l'attention du jeune Sawada. Gokudera alluma une cigarette et ne répondit pas à la provocation de son rival par pur égard pour Tsuna. Ce dernier semblait ravi de l'arrivée de l'épéiste, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais le Dixième du nom n'avait pas le moral et si l'autre imbécile pouvait contribuer à sa bonne humeur il était prêt à tout endurer.

\- Tu sais Tsuna, je me disais qu'on pouvait sécher les cours aujourd'hui ! Il y a ce truc au cinéma sur Miyazaki, ça pourrait-être marrant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Reborn est sévère en ce qui concerne les absences à l'école… avança timidement l'interrogé.

Gokudera s'étouffa discrètement avec la fumée :

\- Oï ! Ne me pique pas mes répliques, abruti de _baseball-freak_ ! aboya-t-il en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

\- Allez Tsuna, en plus tu as entendu Gokudera, il a terriblement envie d'y aller lui aussi !

Le fumeur piqua un fard.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, épéiste de mes deux ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas y aller ? Il n'y aura que Tsuna et moi dans ce cas… fit Yamamoto en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules du jeune Sawada.

\- Bien sûr que je viens enfoiré ! Et vire tes mains fissa des épaules du _Jûdaime_ !

L'objet de la dispute laissa échapper un soupir las alors qu'au même moment Gokudera attrapait le Gardien de la Pluie par le col dans une attitude hostile.

\- Je vous le répète, je ne sécherai pas l'école aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller ensemble puisque vous en avez tant envie, je vous filerai les cours, trancha Tsuna avec fermeté et sourire crispé à l'appui.

Ses propos eurent pour effet de séparer immédiatement les deux adolescents qui se contentaient de se dévisager. Yamamoto affichait un sourire tiède et Gokudera un drôle de rictus. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre la même idée en tête, et ils venaient d'échouer.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça nous fera du bien de changer d'air… insista l'épéiste.

\- Et puis on peut aller autre part qu'au cinéma, renchérit Smoking Bomb.

Si l'hyper intuition de Tsuna était profondément endormie jusqu'à présent, elle se réveilla en sursaut à la vue de la coopération inattendue de Gokudera. C'était comme s'ils voulaient tout deux l'obliger à ne pas aller au lycée. D'ailleurs, ils n'allaient plus en direction de l'établissement scolaire… À quel moment avaient-ils dévié du chemin ? Tsuna était incapable de le dire. Il fit demi-tour pour retourner sur ses pas, mais dut se confronter au mur que constituaient ses deux Gardiens.

\- Pas par là Tsuna, il paraît qu'il y a des travaux… mentit celui de la Pluie avec adresse.

\- Mais enfin ! On ne va pas faire le tour du quartier alors qu'on est à une rue de l'école ! se récria le détenteur de l'anneau du Ciel.

\- Le sportif décérébré a raison ! Ça serait dangereux de passer par là. En plus de l'autre côté il y a une superette et je dois absolument acheter le derniers numéro de « Sciences et Surnaturel » ! appuya celui de la Tempête.

Acculé par ces deux amis Tsuna dut se résoudre à faire un détour. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à la superette, comme si le manieur d'explosifs et l'épéiste faisaient exprès de perdre leur temps. Ils s'extasiaient devant la moindre petite chose, hésitaient longuement entre tel ou tel produit… C'est une fois qu'ils se mirent à discuter de l'efficacité d'une certaine marque de gel nettoyant pour WC que le Dixième du nom en devenir commença à perdre patience, suspectant pour de bon ses amis de lui cacher quelque chose. D'impatience, il repassa son sac de cours sur ses épaules et prévint ses Gardiens qu'il allait se dépêcher de filer jusqu'au collège, sous peine d'arriver en retard et de se faire mordre à mort par l'autre cinglé d'Hibari – vie de merde. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la boutique, courant presque pour échapper aux griffes des deux _mafiosi_ en herbe qui s'étaient précipités à sa suite.

\- _Jûdaime_ ! Attends-nous ! hurla Gokudera, qui le poursuivait les bras chargés de magazines.

\- Yo ! Tsuna ! T'es sûr que tu veux aller en cours ? s'égosillait le joueur de baseball derrière lui.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à fuir pour sa survie. Bientôt ses efforts furent récompensés et il vit se dresser devant lui les murs du collège de Namimori. Pas de chef du comité de discipline à l'horizon, il y avait même Kyoko devant le portail et elle l'accueillait avec un sourire radieux. Il pressa le pas pour avoir le privilège de la saluer. À une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Leur tentative de préservation de Tsunayoshi Sawada était sur le point d'échouer et ils allaient, spectateurs impuissants, être aux premières loges pour assister au massacre. Dans un dernier élan, celui du désespoir, l'argenté laissa tomber ses précieux magazines et accéléra pour rattraper le Décimo. Seulement il arriva trop tard.

Tsuna malgré ses grandes enjambées fut dépassé par un adolescent plutôt costaud. Ce dernier le bouscula sans s'excuser et lui passa devant, il portait un uniforme de lycéen. Le sourire de Kyoko grandit davantage si c'était possible, elle fit un salut timide auquel le Vongola répondit gauchement. Il nageait en plein bonheur… mais déchanta brusquement lorsque l'adolescent dont il avait été question plus haut enlaça Kyoko par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Elle le repoussa gentiment, par pudeur, mais ses pommettes roses et son sourire timide ne trompèrent personne. Pour parachever le tableau, Ryohei, qui arrivait lui aussi salua chaleureusement l'inconnu (à l'EXTRÊME !), nullement inquiet pour la vertu de sa petite sœur.

Le détenteur de l'anneau du Ciel eut la sensation qu'on lui arrachait son âme, ou le cœur. C'était comme si après avoir extirpé l'organe sanglant de sa poitrine on l'avait négligemment jeté sur le sol pour le piétiner, avant de le faire rouler dans le caniveau du bout du pied. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais un immense bloc lui entravait la gorge. Il fit demi-tour, guidé par la seule envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Gokudera à ses côtés, de la main qu'il glissa dans la sienne et dont il se servit pour le guider. Sans le savoir il se laissa embarquer par l'argenté qui le conduisit jusqu'à son petit appartement de la périphérie, sous le regard mi-approbateur, mi-inquiet de l'épéiste.

Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient essayés de toute leur force d'empêcher Tsunayoshi d'apprendre la triste vérité : Kyoko Sasagawa, la petite reine du collège de Namimori était en couple. Son petit-ami était son ami d'enfance et ils étaient ensemble depuis aussi loin que leur mémoire leur permettaient de s'en souvenir. Seulement, à la fin du collège, il avait dû déménager et ils avaient commencés à se voir de moins en moins. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le Gardien du Soleil n'avait pas arrêté de les bassiner à ce propos : Shinichi revenait à Namimori et ce pour longtemps. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cacher indéfiniment la vérité à leur ami mais ils préféraient le ménager. Leurs efforts avaient pourtant produit le strict effet inverse. L'un comme l'autre se sentaient affreusement coupables.

Le Gardien de la Pluie ne les accompagna pas jusqu'au bout mais il avait expressément demandé un rapport complet sur l'évolution de l'état de Tsuna. Il désirait sincèrement rester à ses côtés, d'autant que sécher ne le gênait pas, mais il avait reçu un message qui changeait complètement la donne. Il disparut sans plus d'explication, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gokudera. Enfin, dans la mesure où il pouvait éprouver le moindre plaisir quand son Boss adoré était dans un tel état d'apathie.

Dans l'appartement de Smoking Bomb, hormis le Decimo étalé complètement amorphe sur son lit, un deuxième détail détonnait : un CD, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, posé sur sa table basse.


	2. « What the Fuck ? » ou « Iiiiiiiiiiiik ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

**« What the Fuck ? » ou « Iiiiiiiiiiiik !** **Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »**

 

Les paupières de Tsuna s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sentit son corps se redresser sans même qu'il ne lui en donnât l'ordre. Il était en nage et entendait sa propre respiration saccadée, comme un souffle lointain. Il lui sembla que sa cage thoracique qui s'élevait et s'abaissait ne lui appartenait pas. Dans un premier réflexe, il chercha à se protéger du coup que lui portait chaque matin Reborn et qu'il prenait pour la cause de son réveil en sursaut, mais rien ne vint. Inquiet, il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son réveil à affichage digital mais ne le trouva pas. Un sentiment violent d'angoisse le prit au cœur et, malgré l'obscurité, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. L'odeur de la pièce avait quelque chose de masculin et peut-être d'alcoolisé qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa chambre, ni avec celle de Gokudera imprégnée du parfum particulier de sa cigarette.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et frissonna en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bien plus courts et disciplinés que dans ses souvenirs. La peur qu'il éprouvait gagna en intensité. Ses yeux s'étaient à présent habitués à l'obscurité. Une voix en lui l'exhortait de ne pas faire attention aux signes variés, sources de son malaise, et de se rendormir gentiment. La pâle lumière artificielle qui filtrait de sous les immenses fenêtres lui indiquaient que le jour n'était pas encore levé, il aurait tout le temps de se soucier de l'endroit où il était plus tard d'autant que le lit _KingSize_ était confortable et les draps parfumés d'une infinie douceur… Et puis, pourquoi perdre son temps à craindre pour sa vie pour ce qu'elle valait maintenant qu'il savait pour Kyoko ?

Sur ces sages paroles, il s'enroula dans les couvertures et décida de se rendormir. Pas un seul instant il ne tint compte de la main sournoise qui s'infiltra sous son bras pour caresser doucement ses abdominaux. Il tressaillit légèrement, lorsque cette même main passa lentement sous son nombril pour caresser sa virilité. À ce moment là il comprit deux choses essentielles : d'abord, il ne portait pas le moindre sous-vêtement … ensuite, il n'avait jamais possédé des abdominaux si développés.

\- Boss, si tu n'arrives pas à dormir on peut le faire encore une fois… souffla sensuellement une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à son oreille.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Il chassa sans réfléchir la main aventureuse et se redressa pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Voi ! Ne le prends pas comme ça, enfoiré de Boss ! C'était pour toi que je proposais, mon cul me fait déjà un mal de chien ! grogna le bretteur de la Varia avant de se retourner en boudant.

_Bordel de merde…_

Le son aussi horripilant que persistant d'un réveil matin tira Xanxus du sommeil. Du moins essaya, car il suffit de deux secondes seulement au chef de la Varia pour éclater l'objet contre un mur et se rendormir aussi sec. Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de se laisser aller à un sommeil profond, une ébauche de réflexion prit place dans son esprit : d'abord, le mur était étonnamment proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui quelque part niait les lois de la physique considérant la superficie de sa chambre ensuite, le lit était minuscule et incroyablement inconfortable, ce qui allait à l'encontre du rapport qualité/prix, considérant la somme exorbitante qu'il avait versée pour ce putain de lit sur mesure ! Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère savait qu'en temps normal il aurait accordé plus de crédit à ces détails tout sauf insignifiants, mais la boisson qu'il avait ingurgitée juste après s'être envoyé en l'air avec Squalo l'avait plongé immédiatement dans un état comateux qui semblait se prolonger… Il entama donc un nouveau cycle de sommeil qui fut écourté par l'annonce du repas.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt Dixième du nom, fit-on à voix basse, tout en le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

Si le corps de Xanxus tarda à se réveiller, le titre qu'on lui prêta mit très vite son cerveau en alerte. Était-ce la potion de Verde qui avait fonctionnée ou s'agissait-il d'une énième manœuvre de Squalo pour le chauffer de bon matin? Le chef de la Varia statua en faveur de la seconde hypothèse, puisqu'il était impossible que de tels changements s'opèrent en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère se saisit de la main qui secouait gentiment son épaule et tira dessus, pour attirer contre lui ce qu'il pensait être le corps de Squalo.

\- Ju-Jûdaime, protesta faiblement l'argenté, alors que son Boss l'avait coincé sous lui et s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

En un éclair, leurs lèvres furent scellées dans un baiser vorace et possessif.

\- Jûdaime, lâche-moi… gémit sensuellement sa victime.

Xanxus sentit la température de son corps monter au son de cette voix suppliante dont l'intonation et les paroles semblaient parfaitement désaccordées. D'un commun accord avec lui-même, il décida de faire fi des pseudo-protestations de son partenaire et de s'accorder un second baiser plus profond. Il fourra violemment sa langue dans la bouche de l'argenté, tout en commençant à le déposséder de ses vêtements. Il sentit toutefois des mains s'opposer aux siennes dans la manœuvre et mit fin au baiser, d'agacement.

\- Tch ! Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes, c'était ce que tu voulais, non … ?

La colère qu'il ressentait s'évapora instantanément au milieu de sa phrase pour laisser place à l'incompréhension totale.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? marmonna-t-il quasi pour lui-même.

Sous lui, à la place du requin braillard, se trouvait un argenté un tantinet moins bruyant que son amant habituel – débraillé, le souffle court et les joues en feu – qu'il identifia comme étant Smoking Bomb, l'actuel détenteur de l'anneau de la Tempête. Xanxus se redressa, et tomba nez-à-nez avec son reflet dans le miroir suspendu juste au dessus de la tête du lit. Un froncement de sourcil fut son seul changement d'expression alors qu'il faisait face à un phénomène au moins terrifiant, au pire traumatisant.

\- Hey, file-moi un truc alcoolisé… lança Xanxus sous le regard abasourdi que lui lançait Gokudera.

Il allait avoir besoin d'un remontant…

\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiik! hurla Tsuna de désespoird'une voix incroyablement rauque et virile tout en se tenant le crâne.

Le cri de terreur pure avait fait trembler les murs du manoir Varia et peut-être tout le sud de l'Italie, mettant sérieusement en jeu le titre de « Mafioso le plus bruyant » que détenait Squalo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, après l'avoir scruté une dizaine de secondes complètement effaré, partit d'un fou-rire acrobatique qui le fit rouler au bord du lit et mouiller le drap de ses larmes. Il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant qu'il avait pu voir son insensible amant hurler de peur comme une fillette.

Tsuna de son côté ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi partageait-il le lit de Squalo ? Et où se trouvait-il pour l'amour de Dieu ? Il jeta un regard de pure détresse au Varia qui en rit de plus belle avant de rouler nu de gauche à droite, s'emmêlant dans le drap, pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol, avec la couverture,tandis que son rire de baleine ne discontinuait pas. Le détenteur de l'anneau du Ciel s'assit au bord du lit, oubliant pour un temps sa nudité que ne cachait plus le drap que l'argenté avait entrainé de l'autre côté, et alluma la veilleuse pour confirmer ses soupçons. Une fois que ses yeux se furent acclimatés à la lumière, il fixa attentivement ses mains et sentit ses poils se hérisser lorsqu'il ne les reconnut pas. Il se releva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce avec une nervosité et une maladresse qui lui donnaient l'air d'un dément, à la recherche d'un miroir. Il se refusait à croire l'évidence qu'étaient les cicatrices qui criblaient son corps et la présence de l'Empereur des Épées à ses côtés.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? brailla ce dernier, se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

\- … un miroir… marmonna presque Tsuna avec cette voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- À droite, dans la salle de bain… Tch ! Boss de merde tu connais même pas ta propre baraque ? T'es encore bourré ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Tsuna fonça vers la pièce en question et vint presque coller sa figure à la glace, de désespoir. Sa pire crainte s'en trouva confirmée : ce ne n'était pas son visage qui se reflétait mais celui d'un Xanxus apeuré. Il aurait pu en rire de bon cœur et comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Squalo, d'ailleurs ses lèvres se bloquèrent et sa poitrine se souleva, parcourue d'un drôle de rire nerveux. C'en était trop pour le pauvre Sawada.

La chute d'un corps contre le carrelage se fit entendre et le Commandant chevelu accourut au secours de son Boss, du moins, le croyait-il.

Son corps était engourdi et ses paupières incroyablement lourdes refusaient de s'ouvrir. Pourtant, il sentait l'épais nuage cotonneux qui amollissait son esprit se dissiper peu à peu alors qu'un parfum familier, qu'il ne put identifier, lui chatouillait les narines. Il reprit doucement conscience et réalisa d'abord que quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine. Le noir total de la pièce ne lui permit pas d'en apprendre davantage sur sa situation, la seule chose dont il était sûr était son mal de crâne et la sensation de brûlure qui lançait ses membres immobilisés. Lévi retira et reboucha la bouteille de téquila qu'il avait utilisée pour réveiller celui qui se faisait passer pour son Boss.

Soudain, un flash puissant dirigé vers son visage l'aveugla et il ne put réprimer un « tch » d'agacement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un rire effrayant se fit entendre derrière lui, et ses muscles se tendirent mû par un réflexe défensif. Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts malgré la rudesse du flash lumineux dirigés à même sa rétine, pour ne pas laisser davantage d'ouvertures à ceux qui l'avaient ligoté, sur une chaise apparemment. Le point positif était que ses ravisseurs avaient au moins eu la décence de l'habiller pendant qu'il était inconscient.

\- VOI ! braya un certain épéiste avec plus de colère qu'à l'accoutumée. T'es qui, et qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Xanxus ?

Il marqua une pause, écarta la lampe du visage de Tsuna et s'approcha, le menaçant de son épée.

\- Si tu mens, je serai sans pitié, poursuivit-il en mimant la décapitation qui l'attendait en cas de faux pas.

Sawada déglutit et tenta de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres rongés par les cordes qui le retenait captif.

\- J-je suis… commença-t-il.

\- Pas besoin de tergiverser ! Ce bâtard n'est qu'un enfoiré d'illusionniste qui a voulu prendre l'apparence du Boss ! Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? s'emporta Lévi, affligé par la mollesse de leur commandant.

\- Je ne suis pas un illusionniste ! se défendit Tsunayashi qui voyait sa mort se rapprocher inexorablement.

\- Ushishishi… si c'est le cas, ça devient vraiment intéressant… ricana Belphegor derrière son dos, provoquant auprès du captif un frisson glacé qui remonta le long de son échine.

\- Voi ! Alors parle ! le menaça le bretteur en enfonçant doucement sa lame dans la peau de sa gorge.

\- Doucement, arrêtez de le maltraiter, soupira Lussuria qui ne supportait pas de voir le corps de son fantasme vivant se faire trancher par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. On en saura plus lorsque Mammon-chan daignera faire son apparition.

\- Merci Lussuria-san ! lança le Dixième en devenir, les yeux luisants de reconnaissance.

Tous les Varia présents se sentirent rougir et durent concentrer toute leur volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître de leur émoi. Mais merde, un Xanxus soumis, même faux, restait diablement bandant.

\- Voi ! reprit Superbi, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

\- Je vais le faire, je vais le faire, alors retire ton épée ! supplia le captif.

Le squale s'exécuta, contre toute attente.

\- Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi… et je ne sais franchement pas ce qui s'est passé, ni ce que je fais ici.

Un long silence accueillit la révélation. Un long silence pesant qui fit presque croire à Tsuna qu'il était devenu sourd.

\- Ushishishi… de plus en plus intéressant, ricana le Prince psychopathe.

\- Arrête de rire Bel-chan ! Le patron a fondu un plomb ! Il voulait tellement devenir le Parrain de la dixième génération qu'il en est devenu fou ! s'écria le boxeur au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

\- Boss ! On va trouver un moyen de vous soigner ! promis le manieur de parapluie en se jetant à ses genoux pour les baigner de larmes.

Tsuna l'écarta d'un coup de pied tout en lançant un « Casse-toi déchet, tu vas niquer mon fute ! »

Un second silence, plus court, mais plus pesant que le précédent frappa l'assistance.

\- Pardon Lévi-san ! Je suis absolument navré, vraiment désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est parti tout seul ! se confondit en excuses Tsuna.

Le maître de Muai Thaï haussa un sourcil.

\- …Schizophrénie ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

\- Ushishishi…

Les événements prenaient une tournure on ne peut plus intéressante pour le Prince Éventreur. Quant à Squalo, il demeura muet de stupeur face à l'évidence qui s'imposait à son esprit.

\- Putain de …

-…merde ! jura Xanxus en se réveillant pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

Il se rappelait seulement s'être enfilé une bière que lui avait offerte le gamin aux dynamites. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait glissé un quelconque somnifère ? Et si oui dans quel but ? Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était que sa boîte crânienne lui faisait affreusement mal et qu'apparemment son bras refusait de bouger pour lui permettre de se masser les tempes. Il connaissait cette sensation, il était certainement ligoté par les Vongola qui avaient tout découvert. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber en plein sur le décolleté de Chrome, mais le canon du pistolet de Reborn posé sur sa tempe le refroidit instantanément. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'en plus d'être ligoté, il était suspendu au plafond par les pieds, d'où le mal de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une illusion, certifia Chrome… Mais il ne s'agit pas du Boss non plus, continua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Évidemment que non, bande de déchets ! grogna Xanxus, dont la colère était proportionnelle à l'humiliation qu'il subissait.

\- Haha ! Il faut deviner qui Tsuna imite ? Ça a l'air marrant ! rit Yamamoto qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation.

\- Je comprends rien du tout À L'EXTRÊME ! On devrait pas être en cours ?

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

\- Tch ! Pourquoi dois-je subir ça ? soupira Xanxus avec une intonation qui rappelait celles de Tsuna.

Reborn et Gokudera furent traversés d'un éclair de compréhension, tandis que leur captif constatait avec horreur qu'en plus d'être suspendu par les pieds il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon aux motifs tellement ridicules qu'il décida de l'oublier instantanément. Smoking Bomb s'approcha lentement du captif pour planter son regard dans le sien :

\- Tu es Xanxus n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, sûr de lui.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du tueur à gages et il rangea son arme à feu: le Gardien de la Tempête et lui-même en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion :

\- Alors Xanxus, comment t'as fait pour t'approprier le corps de Tsuna ?


	3. C'est la guerre !

**C'est la guerre !**

 

\- Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce délire bon sang ? Bordel ! jurait Squalo tout en faisant les cents pas pour se calmer.

Ce qui n'avait d'autre effet que de faire augmenter son trouble, sa rage et son désarroi face à la situation.

\- Dieu **,** que tu peux être vulgaire Squa-chan, s'offusqua Lussuria, en plaçant trois doigts sur sa bouche, pensif.

L'apparence de sang-froid qu'il voulait se donner fut trahie par ce seul geste qui signifiait sa nervosité. Il n'avait lui-même pas tout compris de la situation, mais l'état du commandant en disait long sur la merde noire dans laquelle ils macéraient tous.

\- Au risque de passer pour l'éternel boulet… commença Lévi.

\- Ce que tu es, coupa Squalo **,** qui avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Le moustachu ravala son venin avec un rictus monstrueux, sachant pertinemment qu'une réponse à sa pique en entrainerait une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Il avait une question à poser, qui concernait son boss, et n'avait pas le temps de chercher des poux à son commandant, qui par ailleurs avait les cheveux excessivement long. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit là où il en était :

\- On a le corps du patron, mais où est passé son esprit ?

\- Ushishishi… On peut envisager trois solutions, fit Belphegor en souriant très largement et en relevant trois de ses doigts. La première serait la plus dramatique, en ce qui nous concerne du moins. On peut supposer que l'esprit de Sawada a chassé et remplacé celui du boss et que par conséquent celui-ci est définitivement perdu.

Il abaissa son annulaire et les lieutenants de la Varia frémirent tous sans exception. Ils avaient beau être des durs, ils étaient profondément attachés à Xanxus. En effet, combien d'autres patrons pouvaient prétendre avoir la même tolérance à la bizarrerie que lui ?

\- La seconde, reprit-il avec ce qu'il fallait de théâtralité dans la voix pour faire trembler davantage son public, serait la suivante : l'esprit du boss est toujours dans son corps, mais celui de Sawada a le dessus pour le moment.

\- Des conneries ! s'enflamma Squalo. Comme si Xanxus pouvait laisser le contrôle de son corps au gamin !

Lévi opina silencieusement du chef.

\- Ushishishi… Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! se défendit l'Éventreur en dépliant ses doigts, interrompant par la même le compte à rebours inquiétant qu'il mettait en scène.

\- Et la troisième ? s'enquit Lussuria, franchement inquiet.

Le sourire du Prince resplendit comme jamais, et il dressa son index pour illustrer la dernière hypothèse :

\- La dernière, et à mon avis la plus intéressante, serait que l'esprit du boss se trouve actuellement dans le corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Ushishishi…

\- C'est pas vrai… gémirent d'une seule et même voix le propriétaire du corps en question **,** qui se tenait le crâne à deux mains **,** et Squalo dont le visage blêmissait à vue d'œil.

Après des négociations ardues, Reborn consentit à libérer Xanxus en échange d'informations qui lui permettraient de résoudre l'affaire fichtrement gênante qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je veux un fute ! exigea le chef de la Varia lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

\- Ça n'était pas dans notre arrangement, Xanxus, répliqua l'Arcobaleno d'un ton franchement hostile.

\- Tch ! C'est autant pour mon bien que pour le vôtre…

Le chef de la Varia fixa dégoutté le tissu rose pâle à l'imprimé représentant une multitude de petit cochons de la même couleur mais d'une nuance différente, qui peuplait son caleçon.

\- C'est pas faux, À l'EXTRÊME ! Un homme doit toujours rester digne ! brailla Ryohei.

Une fois que Xanxus eut **«** recouvré sa dignité » et prit place sur le lit de Tsuna, bien moins confortable que le sien, mais bien plus que le sol, il entreprit de révéler tout ce qu'il savait. Comment Verde était entré en contact avec lui par le biais d'une vidéo, et que Mammon avait servi d'intermédiaire. Mais aussi qu'il avait tenté le coup parce que l'offre était alléchante, cependant il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que la potion pouvait avoir de tels effets indésirables.

\- Je me suis fait rouler comme un vulgaire débutant ! ragea-t-il en se levant. Je vais retrouver cette pourriture de scientifique et lui faire payer !

Cependant, Yamamoto et Gokudera s'étaient dressés instinctivement entre lui et la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Assieds-toi Xanxus, je ne peux pas te laisser traîner n'importe où avec le corps de Tsunabruti !

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici sagement en attendant qu'un miracle me fasse réintégrer mon corps ? lança-t-il amusé par l'improbabilité de cette perspective.

\- Justement si ! La situation est bien plus complexe que tu te plais à le croire…

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi il en retourne déchet ! s'emporta le Varia. Si jamais nos ennemis ou même simplement nos rivaux respectifs apprennent ce qui nous est arrivé on ne risque rien de moins qu'une guerre. Va pas t'imaginer que je sois aussi naïf que ton élève ! Ça doit à tout prix rester secret !

\- Exactement ! Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de rester ici et de te faire passer pour Tsuna. Tu ne dois en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons, le temps que cette affaire ne soit résolue, l'interrompit et trancha le tueur à gages.

\- Et qui se chargera de retrouver Verde ? répliqua Xanxus qui était loin d'approuver la stratégie de son interlocuteur.

\- Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une affaire interne, je pense que le CEDEF s'occupera de l'arbitrage du différent. Ils feront le lien entre la dixième génération et la Varia.

La Varia… À l'évocation de son organisation, Xanxus commença à ressentir un début de mal du pays. Ça lui brûlait la bouche, mais ses hommes en général et son homme en particulier commençaient à lui manquer et pour la première fois il s'inquiéta de ce qu'était devenu son corps.

\- Oh bordel de putain de merde ! jura-t-il déconfit. J'ai besoin d'un téléphone ! ordonna-t-il avant de retourner chaque centimètre carré de la chambre à la recherche d'un satané appareil de télécommunication.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'enquit Gokudera en serrant son propre portable dans la main elle-même enfoncée dans sa poche.

Ses réflexes avaient agi à la seconde où le possesseur du corps du _Jûdaime_ avait parlé. Cette situation était proprement déconcertante ! Il avait du mal à ne pas considérer l'individu qu'il avait sous les yeux comme son chef, tout en sachant pertinemment que son esprit n'habitait plus ce corps. Seulement, pour lui, l'un et l'autre étaient indissociables d'un individu, s'il avait son corps sous les yeux, c'était qu'une partie de Tsuna était encore présente. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où l'autre moitié était passée…

\- Je dois appeler le manoir ! Si jamais l'autre déchet a mon corps je vais faire un carnage !

\- Si tu veux de l'aide, tu ferais mieux de parler autrement du _Jûdaime_ enfoiré ! répliqua son autoproclamé bras-droit en extirpant le téléphone de sa poche.

Xanxus considéra religieusement l'objet comme s'il s'était agit du Saint-Graal et sauta sur Smoking Bomb pour s'en emparer. Il plaqua Gokudera sur le lit et Yamamoto esquissait déjà un geste pour séparer les deux lutteurs que Reborn lui fit signe de rester en arrière.

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de calmer les ardeurs de Ryohei.

En effet, ce dernier avait déjà ôté son tee-shirt et s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la mêlée.

\- _Senpai_ … Nous devrions les laisser se débrouiller et retourner en cours, en tant que responsables de clubs on va se faire enguirlander si on sèche toute la matinée… tenta de le raisonner le joueur de baseball tout en le poussant vers la sortie.

\- Un homme ne fuit jamais face à un conflit ! répliqua Ryohei en levant le poing en l'air, le corps irradiant quasi littéralement de flammes de détermination.

\- Haha ! C'est juste, _senpai_ ! Mais il s'agit d'un combat d'homme à homme, nous ne devrions pas intervenir…

Sasagawa sembla considérer l'argument de choc de son _kohai_ et décida qu'il était grand temps pour eux deux de retourner au lycée. De toute façon la situation leur échappait totalement à l'un comme à l'autre. Tsuna était bizarre, c'était sans doute dû à sa peine de cœur, et Gokudera semblait gérer parfaitement la situation…

Revenons-y d'ailleurs… Xanxus avait plaqué Smoking Bomb contre le lit et tentait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser les bras du possesseur de l'objet de son salut. Il avait réussi à se saisir de ses deux poignets mais pas de l'appareil qu'il conservait farouchement hors de sa portée, tout en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Donne-moi ça déchet ! Je vais pas te le voler ton putain de téléphone ! Je dois juste passer un coup de fil au QG pour vérifier un truc !

\- Mais bordel ! C'est pas que je veux pas te le passer ! J'ai juste un truc à te demander en échange ! jurait Gokudera la voix entrecoupée de légers grognements dus à la douleur.

\- Plus tard ! C'est trop important là ! répliqua Xanxus, le souffle devenu court suite à toute cette agitation.

\- Si c'est si important, tu peux bien prendre deux secondes pour m'écouter ! brailla le Gardien de la Tempête, hors de lui !

\- La ferme !

\- Non, toi, la ferme ! Et lâches-moi !

La discussion n'allait nulle part, Xanxus n'arrivait pas à faire ployer Gokudera par la force (satané corps !) et une angoisse sans commune mesure lui retournait les entrailles. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son corps et n'hésiterait pas à faire appel aux techniques les plus abjectes pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. D'un mouvement précis et rapide, Xanxus glissa un genou entre les cuisses de son opposant et exerça une légère pression sur ses parties.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? tenta de protester Smoking Bomb, profondément outré par l'intrusion.

Une expression malsaine et lubrique prit place sur le visage de Tsuna qui n'avait jamais affiché ce genre d'émotion, du moins pas en présence de Gokudera. Ce dernier rougit violemment et ne put rien faire contre la paire de lèvre qui s'écrasa contre les siennes, scellant l'expression de son indignation. Il lutta quelques secondes, les poignets toujours immobilisés par son assaillant, mais la langue experte de Xanxus réussit à s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres qu'il gardait résolument closes. Le Gardien entrouvrit les paupières et fut troublé de trouver le visage de Tsuna si près du sien, les yeux clos, et même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas véritablement de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité. Avec beaucoup de réticence, il se détendit, permit l'accès à sa bouche et échangea un long baiser qui le fit gémir par son intensité. Lentement, et trop tôt à son goût **,** leurs bouches se séparèrent, le laissant pantelant et frustré.

Celui qui avait les traits de Tsuna se redressa et brandit avec un sourire victorieux le téléphone de Gokudera. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il composa les chiffres du mobile de son amant tandis qu'il accablait d'un regard moqueur un Gokudera rouge de honte **,** qui fulminait de rage.

\- Enfoiré ! cracha-t-il en serrant les poings.

Lui jubilait…

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! C'est qui ? hurla Squalo.

Trop occupé à provoquer la colère de l'autre **,** Xanxus n'avait pas songé à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille…

_« Saloperie de braillard... pensa-t-il »._

\- Baisse d'un ton déchet de merde ! lança-t-il **,** déjà énervé.

\- … Xanxus ?

Il s'agissait d'une voix d'adolescent, mais Superbi avait reconnu immédiatement l'intonation particulière donnée à la phrase. Une seule et unique personne prononçait le mot « déchet » avec autant de haine et de classe. Un sourire satisfait détendit les traits de Xanxus, il avait bien éduqué son bras-droit finalement…

\- Ouais.

\- Putain Xanxus ! C'est le souk ici ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ducon ? Sawada est dans ton corps, c'est le gros délire ! Et toi t'es où enfoiré ?

Son sourire fondit dans la seconde, apparemment il y avait encore quelques point à revoir, dont la politesse, dans l'éducation du braillard chevelu.

\- Tch ! Où veux-tu que je sois _kasuzame_ ? Je suis dans le corps de Sawada !

\- Oh, merde…

Squalo semblait compatir sincèrement à son malheur et ça lui foutait les boules. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort.

\- Bon écoute : comme tu t'en doutes, personne ne doit se rendre compte qu'il y a eu échange entre nos corps, sinon ça deviendra un bordel sans nom. Je veux que tu surveilles mon corps jour et nuit, où que l'autre déchet aille, je te donne carte blanche !

À ces mots, Squalo ne put réprimer un sourire scabreux.

\- Fais gaffe déchet, si t'abuses de tes prérogatives je le saurai et tu prendras cher !

_« Saloperie d'hyper intuition, jura mentalement Superbi. »_

_-_ Je compte sur toi pour faire tourner la boutique, reprit Xanxus.

\- Pas de problème ! C'est déjà ce que je fais en temps normal, fit remarquer l'épéiste.

\- Tu me cherches là, déchet ? Arrête de chouiner comme une gonzesse ! Dernière chose : je veux que t'envoie Bel retrouver Mammon et mets Lévi sur la piste de Verde. Vous aurez probablement le CEDEF dans les pattes, ça me troue le cul mais si possible **,** essayez de coopérer.

\- Voi ! Boss, tu déconnes là ? s'insurgea Squalo.

\- La ferme ! C'est un ordre ! Maintenant passe-moi Sawada, déchet !

Gokudera se redressa vivement, prêt à arracher le téléphone des mains de Xanxus si nécessaire.

\- Allô ? résonna la voix de Xanxus à son oreille.

À l'écoute de sa propre voix au combiné il ne put empêcher d'éprouver une forte angoisse qui lui retournait l'estomac. La situation était proprement malsaine et le rendait fou, mais il tenta de canaliser sa rage.

\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire déchet, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon corps je te fais dix fois pire compris ? menaça Xanxus avec hargne.

\- Ou-Oui, bégaya Tsuna avec une voix anormalement grave.

Le chef de la Varia frémit.

\- Et évite de me foutre la honte pigé ? Je t'interdis de bégayer, de crier comme une gonzesse, de te péter la gueule, de te cogner partout et tout ! J'ai une réputation, putain ! Si tu me fais passer pour je ne sais quoi, je vais faire de ta vie ici un enfer !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tsuna de répliquer et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire sans raccrocher. La situation le rendait malade, nauséeux, il avait besoin de se ressaisir. Il quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain dont son corps semblait connaître le chemin mieux que lui, alors qu'un « Allô- _Jûdaime_ -tu-vas-bien ? » retentissait à côté. Sawada Tsunayoshi était en possession de son corps, à la tête de l'escouade d'assassins indépendants de la Famille Vongola, dans son manoir… Pas un seul instant il n'estima que les événements qu'il subissait étaient de sa faute. Il pensait uniquement que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver sans savoir à quel point il se trompait…


	4. « À chacun son précepteur »

**« À chacun son précepteur »**

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi, toujours ligoté sur sa chaise, écoutait avidement les paroles qui s'échappaient du téléphone collé contre son oreille par un Squalo distrait. Ce dernier s'imaginait déjà reprendre définitivement l'ascendant sur son boss, son corps du moins, ce qui constituait une consolation non négligeable à sa perte momentanée. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de tentatives de séduction qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour obtenir les faveurs de son amant **,** qui ne lui accordait que trop rarement la jouissance de son corps.

Alors que le commandant confirmé de la Varia se payait une érection conséquente, le captif se rassurait comme il pouvait par le biais de la voix familière de son ami **,** qu'il tentait lui aussi de rassurer.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas maltraité, hein ? Si ces connards de Varia te font quoi que ce soit j'irai moi-même en Italie leur défoncer la gueule ! s'emportait Gokudera **,** à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas Gokudera ! Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent de moi dans le corps de Xanxus ?

Smoking Bomb parut apaisé par l'argument et après quelques recommandations, dont l'injonction de le contacter prochainement, il se décida à raccrocher. Lorsque Tsuna releva la tête et vit le regard concupiscent de Superbi braqué sur lui, ainsi que la protubérance au niveau de sa braguette, il sut qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

\- Voi ! À partir de tout de suite je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, ordre du boss, annonça-t-il dans un sourire carnassier tout en réintégrant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon devenu bien étroit…

Tsuna déglutit.

Une série de coups violents fut frappée contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'occupait Xanxus. Ce dernier sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il était resté figé de longues minutes appuyé contre le lavabo. Il se reprit rapidement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage trop expressif d'un adolescent aux grands yeux noisette qu'il n'était pas. Il se saisit d'une serviette lorsque, soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour découvrir une grenade rose _Barbie_ dégoupillée sur le seuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il **,** abasourdi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son interrogation que l'arme de jet explosa, faisant **,** heureusement, plus de fumée que de dégâts. Un gloussement absolument insupportable retentit dans le couloir, tandis que Xanxus toussait et crachotait les substances nocives qui avaient envahi ses poumons.

\- Gwahahahahi ! Je t'ai encore eu Tsunaze ! le provoqua Lambo étirant la paupière inférieure de son œil droit et lui tirant la langue.

Le mini bovin se raidit soudain, oppressé par l'aura proprement malfaisante qui émanait de sa victime, dont il ne voyait que l'ombre inquiétante se détacher lentement des volutes de fumée. Le Gardien de la Foudre commença à trembler et crut qu'il s'était trompé de cible, peut-être s'en était-il pris à Reborn sans le savoir ? Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait bel et bien attaqué Tsuna et vu la sensation de danger qui avait envahi l'étage, il allait prendre cher.

\- L-Lambo-san est innocent… balbutia-t-il les yeux déjà humides de larmes de peur. C'-c'est de la faute de… de Fûta ! mentit-il sans vergogne.

Xanxus arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, tandis que le garçon-vache tentait de se ratatiner autant qu'il le pouvait contre le mur dans l'espoir de se fondre dans le décor. Ce qui serait vraisemblablement arrivé si la chance n'avait pas été du côté du plus jeune. Alors que Xanxus avait l'esprit tout imprégné de rage et de désir de vengeance, une paire de petits bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

\- Tsuna-nii ! Ne sois pas en colère s'il-te-plaît ! Lambo est encore un enfant, je prends la responsabilité à sa place ! implora Fûta des larmes plein les yeux.

Xanxus se figea, regarda alternativement le bovin sur le point de pleurer et le petit être adorable collé à lui et qui avait déjà ouvert les vannes. Il oublia immédiatement la raison de sa colère et caressa sans un mot le sommet du crâne du Prince des classements **,** qui en échange sécha ses larmes et lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires. Les deux enfants descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, laissant Xanxus perplexe. Il retourna dans la pièce qui était devenue sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée et se jeta sur le lit qu'occupait toujours Gokudera. Que diable avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se laisse manipuler par un gosse aussi facilement ? Il était dans le corps de Tsuna depuis à peine six heures qu'il avait déjà basculé du côté mollusque de la force ?

\- Hey, ça va pas ? s'enquit Smoking Bomb qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tsuna.

\- Fous-moi la paix gamin ! Comment tu voudrais que ça aille ? cracha le chef de la Varia.

\- Ça te va bien de te plaindre alors que tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul ! répliqua Gokudera, acide et avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

Il n'avait cependant pas tout à fait tort, Xanxus le savait, mais de là à accepter de se l'entendre dire, il y avait un fossé.

\- Tu me cherches là, hein ? fit-il en se redressant. Fais attention Smoking Bomb, la prochaine fois que t'ouvre la bouche pour me provoquer je t'en colle un bien baveux pour que tu la fermes !

Gokudera vira instantanément au cramoisi, se remémorant malgré lui les déjà deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

\- Connard ! se défendit-il. Essaie **,** et je te mets une raclée !

Xanxus partit d'un long rire gras avant de répliquer :

\- Tu n'oseras pas toucher au corps de ton cher « _Jûdaime_ », d'ailleurs personne ici n'en est capable !

Les carreaux étincelants de propreté de la salle de bain personnelle de Xanxus aveuglèrent momentanément les iris carmin dont Tsuna était à présent le malheureux propriétaire. La première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce, il avait été bien trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte du faste du Manoir Varia qui commençait à lui brûler les rétines.

\- Voi ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! braya Squalo comme à son habitude. Tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller et on commence tout de suite ton entraînement de chef temporaire de la Varia, compris ?

\- O-oui ! répondit Tsuna, franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Y'a pas de « oui » qui tienne ! s'emporta le commandant en se cognant le front avec la paume de sa main valide. D'un, tu vas arrêter de bégayer ! Et de deux, je veux entendre soit un « ouais » viril, soit un « ta gueule déchet » ! Tu saisis le truc ou bien ?

\- Oui ! Euh, ouais ! se reprit Tsuna.

Superbi secoua négativement la tête en soupirant.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, on va retravailler ça… Voi ! Maintenant tu te fous à poil et tu prends ta douche, on a un planning serré.

Les yeux de Xanxus errèrent de gauche à droite, trahissant son hésitation et finirent par se planter timidement dans ceux de l'épéiste chevelu. Tsuna tentait vainement de signifier quelque chose de capital à son envahissant chien de garde.

\- Quoi ? finit par lâcher Squalo au bout de deux longues minutes.

\- Tu ne sors pas ? demanda Tsuna rouge de honte et dont la candeur fit naître un drôle de sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Je dois garder en permanence un œil sur ce corps, ordre du Boss.

Il était évident que Superbi Squalo n'allait pas se contenter d'un seul œil, les deux seraient certainement de la partie et s'il pouvait avoir recours au troisième œil **,** il le solliciterait aussi…

La porte de la chambre de Sawada Tsunayoshi fut ouverte à la volée par un tueur à gages contrarié.

\- Je viens d'avoir le CEDEF, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, ils vont engager les recherches immédiatement.

Gokudera se releva d'un bond du matelas, l'air sombre et commença, particulièrement sérieux :

\- Laissez-moi y aller aussi Reborn ! Je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver le _Jûdaime_ ! J'irai à la recherche de Verde, ou à la résidence Varia en Italie pour veiller sur le Dixième du nom ou bien…

Il ne put poursuivre plus loin l'expression de sa bonne volonté que l'Arcobaleno l'avait déjà interrompu.

\- Assis ! lança-t-il en lui jetant un regard terrifiant.

Les jambes de Smoking Bomb semblèrent se dérober instantanément sous lui, le faisant regagner sa position initiale.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Gokudera ! Si tu veux te rendre utile, surveille le corps de Tsuna et essaie de rattraper les boulettes qu'il va faire.

À ces mots, Xanxus lui jeta un regard noir qui sembla rebondir sur le tueur à gages parfaitement indifférent.

\- Absolument personne ne doit se rendre compte de l'échange ! insista-t-il.

\- Tch ! Toutes ces précautions sont inutiles, on pourra être aussi discret qu'on veut, rien ne nous garantit que Verde ne diffusera pas l'info, répliqua Xanxus qui savait qu'il venait de marquer un point.

Un sourire hautain se forma sur les traits de Reborn :

\- C'est fifty-fifty. Mammon fait équipe avec lui, et je ne pense pas qu'il permettrait à Verde de dévoiler des infos qui feraient du tort à la Varia, c'est son gagne-pain après tout. C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas augmenter les chances de se faire griller, dès aujourd'hui, je vais commencer ton entrainement pour faire de toi le parfait Tsunaze !

\- Je refuse, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Répète !

\- Jamais !

\- Xanxus, ne m'oblige pas à avoir recours à la menace, à ton âge ce serait pathétique d'en arriver là, insista Reborn.

\- C'est une blague ? cracha Xanxus à deux doigts d'entrer dans une rage folle.

\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! C'est quelque chose qui sonne un peu comme ça…

Reborn s'éclaircit la voix, prit une inspiration et commença son imitation :

\- Iiiiiiiik !

\- Plus c'est aigu, mieux c'est, renchérit Gokudera, sérieux comme un Pape.

\- Même déchiré je pourrais pas crier comme ça ! se défendit le chef de la Varia.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter que même écartelé ou menacé de mort, jamais il ne s'humilierait volontairement à crier comme une fillette. Un éclat de sadisme sembla illuminer les grands yeux noirs de Reborn.

\- Gokudera, fit-il avec détachement, plan B…

Le prétendu bras-droit du _Jûdaime_ attrapa un sac à dos qu'il avait pris avec lui et entama une fouille méticuleuse pour en extraire un objet qui était on ne peut plus familier à Xanxus.

Hayato, tenant d'une main un récipient en verre se dirigea avec une lenteur calculée et diabolique vers la fenêtre.

\- Oï déchet ! Tu ne vas quand même pas… interrogea Xanxus légèrement paniqué.

Smoking Bomb fit mine de ne pas entendre ce que l'autre lui disait et inclina la bouteille dans l'intention clairement exprimée de la vider de son contenu.

\- Arrête ! ordonna Xanxus sur le point de lui bondir dessus.

Un Daiginjo ! Un putain de saké Daiginjo !Ce déchet n'allait quand même pas… !Une goutte d'alcool glissa, retenue de justesse par le goulot toujours très légèrement incliné, la délicieuse, rarissime et coûteuse boisson était sauve. Malheureusement, d'autres gouttes se mêlèrent bien vite à la miraculée, si bien qu'en quelques secondes la gravité fit son œuvre. Xanxus vit comme au ralenti, le précieux liquide s'écouler abondamment de son contenant.

\- Iiiiiiiiiiik ! s'écria-t-il malgré lui en s'élançant à la rescousse de l'infortunée bouteille de saké.

Putain, il ne venait quand même pas de… ?

Reborn eut un sourire satisfait. Il venait d'avoir une preuve supplémentaire de la qualité de ses méthodes d'enseignement.

Le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau avait acquis le monopole sonore de la pièce. Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les parois de verre de la douche, dégringolaient gracieusement au sol, se fondaient et glissaient délicieusement sur la peau barrée de cicatrice, captivaient le regard acier et impitoyable de Superbi Squalo rendu muet par cette vision onirique. Tsuna était gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il verrait le grand et terrifiant Xanxus nu comme un ver il en aurait peut-être ri. En l'occurrence ce corps était sien par un étrange concours de circonstances et il tentait de se l'approprier comme il le pouvait sans violer l'intimité de son rival, ce qui s'annonçait difficile. De plus, le regard de Squalo constamment braqué sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, loin de là ! Et alors qu'il tentait de laver un corps qu'il ne connaissait ni ne voulait connaître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner le dos à son prédateur, afin d'éviter la pesanteur de son regard.

Squalo s'était mis à l'aise, confortablement assis sur une chaise orientée vers la cabine de douche, les deux jambes reposant sur le rebord de l'imposante baignoire. Ne daignant même pas rétracter le sourire malsain qui marquait son visage, il profitait tranquillement du spectacle que la condensation de l'eau sur les parois de verre et les volutes de vapeur voilaient à peine tout en conférant aux parties du corps visibles un charme mystérieux. Alors qu'il était parfaitement absorbé par sa contemplation, la tête pleine à craquer de fantasmes sexuels presque inavouables, la sonnerie agressive de son téléphone portable explosa la bulle de sérénité qui l'entourait. Il se saisit de l'appareil d'un geste brusque et répondit avec plus de violence qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- VOOOOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bien qu'énervé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'insulter un client si important, même si l'envie le démangeait jusqu'au sang.

_« Enfoiré de financier véreux ! »_

\- Le patron n'est pas dispo pour le moment, tu vas devoir traiter avec moi ou attendre qu'il soit de retour… Je m'en fous que ça soit urgent ! … Voi ! Je sais que t'es un genre de VIP et que tu traites directement avec Xanxus d'habitude, mais là je peux rien pour toi ! … Bon ça va t'énerve pas, il sera de retour dans trois jours… Alors à dans trois jours !

Le Commandant de la Varia se leva de son trône et alla s'adosser contre la cabine de douche, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

\- Voi ! Gamin, va falloir se bouger.

\- … Quoi ? demanda Tsuna **,** qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de l'épéiste et s'était mis du shampoing dans les yeux.

\- Dans trois jours un gros client va se pointer au manoir. Et d'ici là **,** je dois faire de toi un homme…


	5. Sueurs froides et corps chauds

**Sueurs froides et corps chauds**

Xanxus, encore rouge de honte, buvait à petite gorgée le saké qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner. Reborn affichait un sourire à la fois satisfait et énigmatique tandis que Gokudera regardait nerveusement et alternativement l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient passés à un cheveu de l'incident diplomatique après la petite mise en scène de l'Arcobaleno et Smoking Bomb se félicita de sa promptitude qui avait permis d'éviter le pire.

_Par on ne sait quel phénomène, la colère de Xanxus avait éveillé les Flammes de Dernière Volonté de Tsuna, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait n'avait rien de semblable aux Flammes apaisantes du descendant du Primo. Elles n'étaient que puissance brute qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Xanxus se tourna vers le tueur à gage et dirigea une main chargée de Flamme dans sa direction, comme pour imiter le X Burner de Tsuna. Il laissa son corps agir de son propre chef, la technique semblait avoir été gravée dans son enveloppe de chair par les batailles auxquelles Sawada avait participées. Reborn se contenta de sourire avec confiance et peut-être avec une pointe de condescendance, comme il l'aurait fait face chiwawa qui prétendrait vouloir le mordre._

_\- Je vais te buter déchet, annonça placidement Xanxus en équilibrant la puissance de ses Flammes._

_La figure de l'Arcobaleno se fendit d'un sourire hautain en guise de réponse à la provocation et Leon prit discrètement la forme d'un revolver qui se glissa dans les mains de son maître._

_\- Tch ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'oseras jamais tirer sur le prochain Parrain de la Famille Vongola._

_Un immense sourire malsain remplaça celui qui figurait précédemment sur le visage du tueur à gage alors qu'il desserrait le cran de sécurité de son arme. Xanxus évita de justesse la balle meurtrière._

_\- Il y a tout un tas de prétendants à la succession, un de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence, répliqua le professeur particulier._

_\- Tch ! Psychopathe… grinça le chef de la Varia._

_\- Ça me ferait presque mal d'entendre ça venant de toi, gamin._

_Xanxus s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, lorsque Gokudera s'interposa, une deuxième bouteille de saké hors de prix à la main. Immédiatement, les Flammes disparurent du front et des mains du possesseur du corps de Tsuna._

_\- Xanxus, je vais le tiédir, alors reste tranquille, okay ? s'assura Hayato avant d'accourir à la cuisine._

_\- Je suis pas un clébard, déchet ! s'énerva Xanxus pour la forme, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit._

_Il se dit que Gokudera ferait une bonne épouse et envia vaguement Tsuna pour avoir des subordonnés dociles ET compétents avant de chasser ces pensées bizarres de son esprit._

Pendant ce temps-là, le CEDEF avait été mis au courant de la situation pour le moins étrange qui frappait les leaders de la nouvelle génération. Iemitsu avait envoyé Lal Mirch et Basil sur les traces de Verde dont la dernière base connue était située aux îles Caïman, seulement, une fois sur place ils s'aperçurent bien vite que le lieu était désaffecté. Sur ce qui avait été le bureau du scientifique fou, s'entassait une pile de ce qui semblait être des DVDs. Les deux agents du CEDEF échangèrent un regard, perplexes.

\- VOI ! C'est pas vrai ! explosa Squalo.

La pointe de son épée s'enfonça dans plusieurs centimètres du bois d'acajou du bureau de son boss. Tsuna hoqueta de surprise et failli tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa _in extremis_ aux bras du fauteuil de parrain sur lequel il siégeait. Il chercha quelques instants un soutien visuel en la personne de Lussuria qui était assis en face de lui et qui semblait tout aussi perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? interrogea Tsuna **,** les genoux tremblants de peur.

L'Empereur des Épées nota qu'il n'avait ni crié comme une gonzesse, ni bégayé. Y'avait du progrès… sauf que…

\- VOI ! C'est où que t'as vu qu'un homme, un VRAI, se sentit obligé de préciser le requin en assassinant le boxeur du regard, descendre son verre de tequila avec le petit doigt en l'air ?

Squalo était las, incroyablement las. Ce n'était pas que le petit faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté, il assimilait plutôt vite d'ailleurs dès qu'il était question de menace de mort, mais voir le corps de Xanxus ainsi, dépossédé de tout son charme animal lui était infiniment douloureux. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que Lussuria semblait le comprendre et le soutenir.

\- Ma, ma ! Du calme Squa-chan ! Tu sais bien que le petit fait de son mieux… Et puis tout se passera bien pour Xanxus ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Lussuria tout en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Le Commandant s'en dégagea, et sortit sa lame du bois avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- J'en ai ma claque ! J'ai pas signé pour être baby-sitter ! Je suis tueur-à-gage bordel ! gueula-t-il pour lui-même avant de claquer la porte.

Tsuna se sentit affreusement coupable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, lança Lussuria, il nous fait le coup tous les deux jours. Une petite conversation avec le boss (comprendre : les X-Guns) et il est de nouveau d'aplomb !

Sawada se leva précautionneusement du fauteuil et tenta de rattraper Squalo après avoir remercié le punk pour ses conseils. Il n'était plus très sûr de l'emplacement de la chambre du requin, mais se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin de celle de Xanxus. Lorsqu'il passa devant, il s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte et instinctivement il sut que Superbi se trouvait là. Il avait raison et fut surpris de trouver le redoutable épéiste dans le lit, roulé en boule dans les couvertures en position fœtale.

\- Squalo-san, commença-t-il hésitant.

Le monticule de tissu frémit légèrement et une voix fatiguée lui répondit :

\- Voi, ne me parle pas comme ça, ça fout les jetons.

Il frissonnait en effet, d'entendre cette voix dont il connaissait chaque modulation s'adresser à lui avec tant de douceur, et crut qu'il délirait lorsque la grande paume de Xanxus se posa sur le sommet de son crâne pour fourrager doucement dans ses cheveux. Squalo ouvrit timidement l'œil et reçut un véritable coup de burin au cœur lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire tendre et compatissant qu'affichait son boss. Qui avait glissé une substance hallucinogène dans son café ? Une rougeur qu'il avait rarement sentit éclore se répandit sur ses joues et il n'eut d'autre alternative que de plonger son visage dans les couvertures pour masquer sa gêne. Ce changement de corps était une véritable plaie pour lui, sans doute plus que pour Xanxus **,** qui lui n'était pas constamment confronté à la douceur dont aurait pu être doté son amant si l'ambition ne l'avait pas dévoré.

Il chassa ses pensées mélancoliques d'un mouvement de tête latéral et les imputa à l'absence de son chef, qui lui manquait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer et bien plus encore depuis que sa libido s'était réveillée. C'était connu, les hommes qui fréquentaient la mort de près avaient des pulsions érotiques puissantes, un genre d'instinct de survie, blablabla, besoin de planter sa graine, laisser une descendance, blablabla, perpétuer l'espèce… Bref, il était Commandant de la Varia et amant de Xanxus et il avait sacrément envie de baiser. Tsuna, s'était assis sur le bord du lit et continuait de caresser doucement la chevelure de l'épéiste, parfaitement inconscient des pensées qui bouillonnaient sous les longs et doux fils argentés. Il avait été attendri par la facette de Squalo qu'il venait de découvrir, finalement, cet épéiste bruyant et excessivement chelou était lui aussi un être humain, avec ses moments de faiblesse et…

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait été sauvagement plaqué contre le matelas par un Squalo tendu, en attestait la bosse qui déformait le cuir de son uniforme. Il avait pensé « humanité » ? Il s'agissait sans doute d'un malentendu. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait un sourire scabreux à en mouiller ses sous-vêtements, autant de peur que d'excitation selon que l'on soit ou non complètement masochiste. Malheureusement pour Tsuna, il ne l'était pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et quasi instantanément, comme un prédateur fond sur sa proie, Superbi se jeta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et glissa sa langue par la brèche qu'il avait aperçue. La technique du requin était toute à son image, ses baisers étaient profonds, sauvages et violents **,** mais au cœur de toute cette férocité son toucher laissait une sensation de chaleur doucereuse sur ses lèvres et dans tout son corps.

Il savait ce genre d'échange avec Squalo parfaitement nouveau, mais sentait cependant que sa chair gardait le souvenir de baisers semblables et la sensation était parfaitement déstabilisante. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, sa peau était découverte et il fut surpris de l'habileté de Squalo qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas perdu son temps lorsqu'ils mêlaient leurs langues. La chemise qu'il portait gisait aux pieds du lit et lorsqu'il se redressa sur les coudes pour faire face à son assaillant il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le corps élancé de l'épéiste était légèrement cambré au dessus de lui alors qu'il dénudait lentement une épaule aguicheuse. Sa température corporelle monta en flèche, son membre aussi. _Putain de cuir !_ Répondant à son léger grognement, Superbi descendit sa braguette et libéra sa verge. Puis, avec une brusquerie sans nom, il le déposséda de son pantalon et de son boxer. Tsuna coula vers lui un regard implorant et timoré qui le fit sourire. Qu'est-ce que Xanxus allait lui faire lorsqu'il apprendrait que Squalo et lui avaient…

Il ne put pas pousser plus loin l'interrogation, car Squalo lui écarta soudain les cuisses et attaqua en même temps sa virilité du bout de la langue et son entrée du bout des doigts. Tsuna se cambra en gémissant de surprise, d'une voix qui aurait fait rougir les plus frigides, ses mains cherchant à arrêter l'épéiste. Il n'avait jamais été stipulé dans sa projection mentale de l'acte qu'il se la prendrait dans le derrière et il débanda presque en s'imaginant la vengeance de Xanxus s'il apprenait qu'il avait offert son corps au requin. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le Commandant en second de la Varia était trop doué de sa langue pour que l'excitation ne retombe. Les doigts de celui-ci quittèrent son entrée pour masser doucement ses testicules et une nouvelle série de gémissements accompagna ses mouvements. Tsuna était confus, partagé entre le plaisir et la sentence indubitablement sanglante qu'il encourait. Merde, pourquoi Squalo était aussi doué en fellation ? Il avait suivi un stage intensif ou … ?

\- Mmmh…

Tsuna sentit une phalange s'introduire brusquement dans son intimité et d'un coup tout devint noir dans son esprit. Ce qu'il faisait et comment semblait avoir été laissé au bon vouloir de son corps qui prenait toutes les décisions. Il n'était plus qu'esclave de la chair…

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'écria Squalo **,** un tantinet surpris de la réaction inattendue de sa proie.

Il savait Sawada parfaitement inoffensif et comptait bien saisir cette chance pour profiter du corps de Xanxus… Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il sous sa présumée victime, les deux poignets immobilisés au dessus de sa tête et deux pupilles ardentes luisantes de désir braquées sur lui. Tsuna empoigna d'une seule main les deux poignets de l'épéiste et entreprit de se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'il portait encore de sa main libre.

\- Voi ! Tu fais quoi ? s'écria Superbi tout en se débattant.

Tsuna garda le silence, embrassa une fois l'épaule tentatrice et remonta le long du cou de Squalo en marquant son itinéraire de baisers. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'oreille, il mordilla doucement le lobe et susurra d'une voix chaude :

\- Gémis pour moi… déchet.

\- Voi ! Non ! Lâche-moi, gamin ! Sawada ! … Xanxus ? Nnh ! Mmh… Aaaah !

L'heure qui suivit fut rude pour l'Empereur des Épées, à tel point qu'il s'endormit immédiatement après que Tsuna – ou Xanxus, il n'en était plus très sûr – ait consenti à bien vouloir le lâcher. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla plus tard dans la soirée, il trouva Sawada Tsunayoshi prostré, nu,au pied du lit, les deux jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine et qui se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Superbi était profondément vexé : était-il un si mauvais coup au lit pour le mettre dans des états pareils ? C'était lui qui aurait dû pleurer, ne venait-il pas de se faire prendre sauvagement une fois encore, lui qui rêvait tellement de prendre le dessus sur son boss ! Si même le corps de Xanxus n'acceptait pas sa domination il devait se faire une raison…

\- Bonjour, très respectable Don Cavallone, chef de l'illustre et honorable Famille Cavallone ! salua l'Arcobaleno Verde derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de fonction des agents du CEDEF.

Basil et Lal Mirch échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Malgré tout le soin que vous prenez et les efforts que vous déployez pour éviter à tout prix le pire, je crains que vous ne puissiez lutter contre la génétique, reprit le scientifique avec un regard peiné. Non, ne fermez pas cette vidéo Don Cavallone et reposez ce fouet, je sais que vous savez à quoi que je fais allusion et je comprends à quel point cet héritage malheureux vous pèse. Cependant sachez, Don Cavallone, qu'il existe une solution à votre problème.

Il ménagea une pause dramatique pour donner plus d'emphase à son propos avant de poursuivre :

\- Mes recherches acharnées m'ont permises de mettre un point ce remède miraculeux. Ce que je tiens dans ma main est le tout premier traitement à repousse immédiate, certifié et breveté, contre l'alopécie et vous pouvez l'acquérir contre la somme modique qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran. Adressez votre chèque à …

Lal Mirch haussa un sourcil. Qui aurait cru que ce bellâtre de Dino Cavallone vivait dans la tourmente perpétuelle d'un début de calvitie ?


	6. Varia's in da' place !

Une ombre indétectable se faufila derrière le guichet de la réception d'un hôtel de seconde zone. Bien que certain de n'être pas repérable par les caméras de sécurité qu'il avait piratées et par les employés soigneusement ligotés et séquestrés dans leur salle de repos, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se montrer discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa cible. Il rechercha dans le registre informatisé le nom de « Monta », pseudonyme habituel de l'individu qu'il traquait et sourit très largement lorsque le numéro de chambre s'afficha. L'hôtel le plus propre parmi les moins chers de la ville et le nom de code usuel : soit Mammon le sous-estimait, soit il attendait sa venue et sa raison lui faisait pencher pour la seconde hypothèse.

_Ushishishi…_ Le bébé allait comprendre sa douleur lorsque le Boss lui aura mis la main dessus. En attendant, son devenir dépendait de son bon vouloir. Un sourire plus inquiétant que d'ordinaire étira ses lèvres princières. Objectivement, il n'avait cure du sort de Xanxus bien qu'il eût la nette impression que l'ambiance au manoir se détériorait à vitesse grand « V » sans lui. Fort heureusement, il n'y était pas resté assez longtemps pour s'en émouvoir et puis, un peu de surnaturel de temps à autre ne faisait pas de mal – du moins pas à lui. Il était même plutôt d'humeur à féliciter l'Arcobaleno.

Belphegor prit l'ascenseur et laissa éclater un ricanement sincère. Il jubilait d'avance du plan qu'il avait eut tout le loisir de mettre au point lors de sa traque. Il avait de quoi s'occuper pour minimum trois jours et rire pendant plusieurs semaines si l'illusionniste voulait bien coopérer. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celui-ci refuse…

Basil referma la fenêtre du lecteur de vidéo de son ordinateur portable et en éjecta le DVD qui portait la mention « Rokudo Mukuro ». Une lotion disciplinante pour cheveux particulièrement rebelles avait été longuement vantée auprès de l'illusionniste aux yeux vairons par un scientifique sans vergogne. Un soupir las échappa à l'élève de Iemitsu, qui se demandait en quoi le visionnage de tous ces enregistrements pouvait les mener à une piste concrète. Lal Mirch lui tendit le DVD suivant.

\- Combien en reste-t-il ? interrogea Basil en plaçant l'objet circulaire à l'emplacement approprié.

\- Quatre ou cinq, dont un sans destinataire.

La nouvelle vidéo débuta. Après les comprimés à sucer goût marshmallow contre l'impuissance proposés à Byakuran et le gel nettoyant pour peaux à problèmes de Giannini, ils furent ravis de voir le commercial avisé qu'était Verde tenter de vendre à Hibari Kyôya des pilules contre la constipation. Basil était à deux doigts de perdre espoir lorsqu'il inséra le DVD vierge de toute inscription :

\- Mes hommages Vongola Decimo… fit d'une voix mielleuse le scientifique fou.

En un éclair, Xanxus fut tiré de son demi-sommeil, flairant un danger imminent. Il sauta vivement hors du lit et se tint prêt à répliquer contre son agresseur qui n'était autre que Reborn. Ce dernier laissa tomber le teaser qu'il comptait utiliser pour réveiller son nouvel élève et prit une expression à la fois innocente et mignonne qui ne lui saillait guère, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Oups, ça m'a glissé ses mains… expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire bestial défigura les traits poupins de Tsunayoshi :

\- T'as les nerfs, déchets, ça t'aurait fait bander de m'électrocuter, hein ? rétorqua Xanxus, corrosif.

Il était presque heureux d'avoir contrecarré les plans du tueur-à-gages tant redouté du milieu. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque :

\- Tsu-kun, tu es tellement vulgaire ! Je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir élevé comme ça ! gémit Nana Sawada d'une voix larmoyante.

Elle était montée à l'étage voir comment allait son fiston qui n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole la veille et elle craignait qu'il ne couve quelque chose de grave.

\- Tu t'es laissé influencer par des mauvaises fréquentations ? On ne te vole plus ton déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne te persécute ? Ah si seulement ton père pouvait être là plus souvent ! Mais son travail ! Ah Iemitsu… sanglotait-elle presque.

Xanxus était paralysés par une paire de bras maternels particulièrement puissants et tétanisé par l'angoisse. Comment devait-il réagir face à la mère de ce vermisseau de Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Elle était une femme remarquable, le chef de la Varia l'avait compris en goutant à sa cuisine, mais il avait toujours eu des soucis avec « l'amour filial », un concept on ne peut plus abstrait pour lui. Reborn posa sur lui un regard qui aurait fait reculer un tigre affamé et il comprit qu'il n'avait nul autre choix que de rassurer Nana Sawada. Après tout, les mères n'étaient-elles pas quasi sacrées, quelle que soit la progéniture engendrée? Et puis, il était certain que Iemitsu apprécierait moyennement qu'il fasse chialer sa femme, pas qu'il s'en souciait d'ailleurs, mais il avait toujours été faible face aux larmes des mères…

Après une courte délibération, il tenta de s'extraire doucement des serres maternelles pour prendre un air contrits de bon garçon. Ça lui arrachait la bouche, ravageait sa fierté, le lacérait presque de faire une chose pareille, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- Je suis désolé… maman, lâcha-t-il en contrôlant la grimace qui voulait tordre son visage. Je ferai attention…

Nana Sawada reprit ses esprits et afficha un sourire radieux avant de retourner avec entrain en cuisine. Elle se sentait d'humeur à poêler tout un régiment de pancakes pour son adorable petite famille… Xanxus soupira, les joues encore cuisantes de la honte qu'il avait éprouvée.

\- _Je suis désolé, … maman_ , imita Reborn en surjouant la soumission.

\- La ferme déchet de merde !

Xanxus prit une douche, sans s'attarder outre mesure sur l'anatomie du gringalet pour éviter de se faire trop souffrir. Exit la carrure d'athlète, les cicatrices viriles et la paire d'yeux assassine qui constituaient son identité, bonjour les grandes mirettes de bambi, la _baby-face_ et le corps maigrelet d'un adolescent de quinze ans sous-alimenté qui n'avait surement jamais fréquenté une salle de sport et ignorait sans doute jusqu'à leur existence. Comme toutes les choses dérangeantes qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire d'un jet Flamme, il se conditionna pour oublier instantanément ce qu'il avait aperçu. Renonçant à dompter sa crinière, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour être prêt à partir. Il avait enfilé sans protester l'uniforme scolaire de Namimori et s'empara du sac de cours de la crevette sans se soucier du contenu. Après tout il devait seulement donner le change, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Et puis il n'avait sincèrement rien à craindre du programme scolaire du collège.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, jetant négligemment son sac sur l'épaule, il fut à peine surpris de rencontrer Gokudera qui l'attendait devant le portillon. Si Xanxus n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui adresser la parole, il n'avait nul autre choix, puisque Reborn avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'itinéraire à emprunter.

\- Yo ! lanca-t-il simplement en guise de salut.

Le visage sérieux et impassible qu'il renvoyait était étonnamment proche de l'expression de Tsuna en mode Hyper et Smoking Bomb sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait nier que le Tsuna qu'il avait sous les yeux dégageait une aura débordante de sensualité et d'animalité qui titillait sa chair. Cependant, l'amour inconditionnel et indéfectible qu'il ressentait pour son Jûdaime était une source de motivation précieuse pour l'empêcher de flancher. Il répondit au salut approximatif de Xanxus par un grognement bien moins agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était incapable de manifester toute l'étendue de sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur le visage du Parrain en devenir.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence, à distance respective, le Gardien de la Tempête légèrement en retrait. L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas vraiment bavards de nature et ils n'avaient d'ailleurs, à leur connaissance, pas le moindre point commun. Et puis ils avaient leurs fiertés respectives. Ils avaient été ennemis sur le champ de bataille et bien que devenus alliés dans un futur virtuel, leurs affinités s'arrêtaient là. Xanxus voulait la place de Tsuna et quand il voulait quelque chose, l'assassinat ne lui posait aucun problème.

\- Hey Smoking Bomb ! lança le chef de la Varia, rompant le fil des pensées de son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci de mauvaise grâce.

Xanxus s'arrêta brusquement, stoppant par la même la progression de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, surpris, et se laissa captiver par les deux pupilles pénétrantes qui s'étaient plantées dans les siennes. Approchant lentement du visage du fumeur, le chef de la Varia lâcha sans la moindre variation d'expression :

\- J'ai envie de baiser.

Gokudera Hayato sentit toute la chaleur de son corps s'écouler le long de ses os avant de refluer vers ses joues. Il n'était pas particulièrement prude, mais il y avait une manière de dire les choses, bon sang ! Alors qu'un sourire inquiétant naissait sur les lèvres de Xanxus face à la réaction plutôt amusante de Smoking Bomb, Yamamoto surgit de nulle part et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ébouriffé.

\- Yo, Tsuna ! Remis de ta peine de cœur ? demanda jovialement le joueur de baseball.

Xanxus se tendit au contact du Gardien de la Pluie et de ses manières chaleureuses mais bourrues et lui lança un regard bourré de reproche. Ses yeux seuls auraient pu faire des dégâts s'ils n'avaient pas été ceux de Sawada Tsunayoshi. L'épéiste crut qu'il avait blessé son ami en remuant le couteau dans la plaie et resserra son étreinte autour des frêles épaules du _Decimo_ au point de le faire chanceler. Le chef de la Varia était humilié, toute la virilité qu'il dégageait venait d'être réduite à néant par l'intervention du joueur de baseball. Il constata, amer, que ses chances de _pécho_ s'étaient considérablement amoindries depuis ce changement d'enveloppe corporelle.

Depuis que Squalo et Tsuna avaient couché ensemble, une sorte de gêne insurmontable s'était dressée entre eux. Sawada tressaillait à la seule apparition de l'épéiste, sursautait à chaque éclat de voix et tremblait au moindre de leurs contacts, à tel point que la situation devenait insupportable pour le Varia de la Pluie. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui avait été la victime des assauts de l'autre et qui serait dans la merde si l'entraînement ne portait pas ses fruits.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, rappela à l'ordre l'Empereur des Épées d'une voix étonnamment calme et profonde.

Celui-ci se redressa, paniqué, et demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire sans oser regarder l'épéiste dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir attaqué Squalo, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait rien pu contrôler, et d'autre part parce qu'il l'avait fait avec le corps d'un autre ce qui brouillait considérablement sa conception de la morale. Jusqu'où allait sa responsabilité ? Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là ! Et il était certain que les pulsions qui l'avaient poussé à se jeter sur le chevelu braillard n'étaient pas les siennes. Cependant, un autre phénomène le préoccupait davantage : il trouvait le Varia de la Pluie de plus en plus attirant depuis la veille et cela lui faisait peur.

\- Voi ! Il va falloir que tu te remettes de ce qui s'est passé ! On a encore du boulot à faire avant l'entretien d'après-demain ! On a bossé que les attitudes mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes à utiliser la Flamme de la Fureur !

Alors qu'il parlait, Sawada suivait du regard ses lèvres se mouvoir, ne comprenant pas le moindre des mots qu'elles articulaient. Puis, sans rien calculer, il agrippa la chevelure outrageusement longue du requin et tira dessus pour le mener à lui et lui arracher un baiser brusque. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux, visiblement excités.

\- Voi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? interrogea Superbi avec une sorte de douceur dans le ton.

\- Aucune idée, répliqua Tsuna avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire charmeur.

Une énorme baffe derrière la tête lui remit les idées en places.

\- Ne t'avises pas de recommencer gamin !

Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il traversa le couloir à grand pas, s'enferma dans une pièce inoccupée et explosa d'un grand rire victorieux. Il exultait ! C'était encore meilleur que le sexe, plus jouissif qu'une bataille sanglante ! Il en avait rêvé toute sa vie, et pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, il avait pu remettre Xanxus à sa place.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'ombre féline de l'assassin. Ses lourdes bottes n'émettaient pas le moindre son sur la moquette moelleuse et bon marché qui tapissait le couloir. Le tissu du pantalon de cuir rivalisait de discrétion avec l'ondulation silencieuse de la veste du Varia. Belphegor stoppa son avancée devant le numéro cinq cents trente-sept et un éternuement tonitruant retentit derrière la porte. Nul doute qu'il était au bon endroit, hélas, la porte était ouverte. Prince the Ripper se renfrogna, l'illusionniste aurait au moins pu jouer le jeu de la traque. Il avait été tellement facile à retrouver que ça en devenait vexant. Il poussa néanmoins le battant et pénétra dans la pièce crasseuse et plongée dans les ténèbres. En tâtonnant, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'interrupteur et l'actionna. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de trouver l'Arcobaleno alité, entouré d'une grande muraille de mouchoirs en papier… toilette semblait-il.

\- Tu tombes à pic Bel, je suis à court de papier. Tu veux pas descendre m'en acheter ?

Le génie répondit à la requête par rictus mauvais qui traduisait sa colère. Lui, le Prince Belphegor, accéder à la requête d'un manant ? Et qui plus est s'humilier à acheter du papier toilette dans une superette de prolétaire ? C'était une blague.

\- Ushishishi… fit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu toute jovialité. Tu es sérieux le bébé ? Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de la raison de ma présence ici ?

Une rangée de couteau luisit de danger et un sentiment d'insécurité rampa le long de la peau du Varia de la Brume.

\- Xanxus va me tuer pas vrai ?

\- Y'a des chances. Toi qui adores ça, on peut parier, ushishishi…

\- Écoute Bel, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais j'ai été manipulé par Verde. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que l'élixir ait ce genre d'effet, tenta de se justifier l'Arcobaleno.

Belphegor écarta précautionneusement la montagne de mouchoirs et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Je me fous des détails Mammon. Par contre, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ça m'embêterait que tu meurs, du moins tout de suite…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'illusionniste n'était pas naïf, tout fiévreux qu'il était, et ne croyait pas un seul instant à la bonté d'âme de l'Éventreur.

\- Faire affaire… Je t'aide à prouver ton innocence et pendant vingt-quatre heures nous redeviendrons Himeko et Monta… proposa le Varia de la Tempête avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

Mammon se sentait comme une vulgaire souris entre ses griffes, mais ne voulait absolument pas négocier à perte.

\- Très bien, mais avant ça va me chercher des mouchoirs, répliqua-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Ushishishi…

Décidément, ce Mammon avait beaucoup d'humour…


	7. Le collège ça craint…

**Le collège ça craint…**

\- Mes hommages, Vongola Decimo... À moins que je n'ai le plaisir de m'adresser à Smoking Bomb ?

L'Arcobaleno de l'Orage accompagna sa question d'un sourire entendu, comme s'il était absolument inenvisageable qu'il fasse erreur.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour le moral de ton chef, n'est-ce pas ? Il est d'humeur de plus en plus morose, s'alimente mal, et peut sombrer dans la dépression la plus noire au moindre choc. Si jeune et tant de responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules !

Verde baissa la tête, adoptant une expression de profonde compassion et reprit avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard :

\- Ne soupire pas Smoking Bomb ! Tu as le pouvoir de rendre Sawada Tsunayoshi plus sûr de lui, fort comme un roc, inébranlable face à l'adversité ! Compte-tenu de l'estime et du respect sincère que j'éprouve envers les Vongola, je te propose cette potion miraculeuse au tiers de son prix réel… De ta décision dépendra tout l'avenir des Vongola, réfléchis bien. Ne veux-tu pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour le _Jûdaime_ ?

L'enregistrement fut mis sur pause par Lal Mirch et Basil se massa les tempes, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Les agents du CEDEF avaient regardé l'enregistrement une demi douzaine de fois et les faits leur faisaient toujours autant d'effet. Gokudera Hayato était impliqué dans le changement de corps, détail qu'il avait, après vérification auprès de Reborn, totalement occulté. Les voiles mystérieux qui entouraient l'affaire devenaient de plus en plus opaques. Comment Smoking Bomb, si soucieux du bien-être de Sawada, pouvait commettre une telle erreur et garder le silence par la suite. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant le bilan n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Ils savaient à présent que les deux partis étaient responsables et que leur action conjointes et, semblait-il, non concertées les avaient menées à la catastrophe.

Le téléphone portable de Lal Mirch sonna, éclatant la tension étouffante de la chambre d'hôtel. L'élève de Iemitsu l'observa discrètement répondre à l'appel, anxieux.

\- C'était le Boss, lança-t-elle après avoir raccroché. Il avait de nouvelles infos à nous communiquer.

Basil se tendit et se redressa légèrement, suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- D'après l'antenne asiatique, Verde serait de retour au Japon. Et sa planque a toutes les chances de se trouver à Namimori.

Un sourire jovial naquit sur les lèvres du jeune agent du CEDEF, heureux de retourner au Japon qu'il aimait tant !

Il n'avait posé que la pointe de son pied dans la cour du collège de Namimori que les catastrophes s'abattaient déjà sur lui en cascade. Gokudera avait fui précipitamment en apercevant une jeune punk en petite tenue après que Yamamoto ne les ait quittés pour rejoindre le terrain de son club. Il ne s'était aucunement ému du départ des gamins qui l'escortaient et s'était résolu à entrer dans l'établissement scolaire malgré l'austérité du bâtiment et du programme. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, sans doute se serait-il contenté de passer sereinement sa journée dans le salon privé d'un bar ou dans une chambre d'hôtel à siroter ses alcools favoris. Un coup de fil aurait suffit pour lui fournir de quoi soulager la partie _sub-ceinturale_ de son anatomie. Cependant la réalité était toute autre.

Après avoir été purement et simplement abandonné par ses _camarades_ , car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa salle de classe, il était tombé sur un drôle de gamin, ou plutôt un drôle de gamin lui était tombé dessus. Non content de le renverser sur le sol, celui-ci avait tenté de se rattraper à son blaser qui était à présent en lambeaux et il lui avait même légèrement écrasé les noix avec la paume de sa main. Xanxus avait tué pour moins que ça et s'apprêtait à s'y remettre, seulement, celui qui se trouvait en face de lui ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mettre en colère.

\- Tsuna-kun ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Enma Cozart avec une inquiétude tellement sincère que même Xanxus la trouva touchante.

En réalité, il n'était même plus sûr que les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient les siennes. Comment expliquer la sensation d'aise, de complicité profonde et de parfaite confiance qu'il ressentait envers cette personne alors qu'il lui parlait pour la première fois ?

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là hier, j'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Ça va ? Tu peux marcher ? Que s'est-il passé ? Oh ! Je suis vraiment navré pour ton blaser, je t'en achèterai un autre !

Tandis que l'individu qui lui parlait époussetait ses vêtements, il sentit une aura autrement plus menaçante approcher.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, une absence injustifiée et des guenilles en guise d'uniforme… Dois-je te mordre à mort pour t'inculquer les règles élémentaires de bonne conduite ?

Où est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds ? Xanxus fronça les sourcils, écarta doucement le gringalet à la chevelure rouge et fit face au chef du conseil de discipline. Il était débraillé, pas coiffé, avait mal aux burnes, envie de se mettre une caisse et de baiser comme un animal et voilà que l'autre psychorigide venaient les lui briser menues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, déchet ?

Enma faillit en avaler sa langue et au vu de sa quinte de toux soudaine peut-être l'avait-il fait, tandis que Hibari plissait les yeux de mécontentement. Il était certain que le sang allait gicler, restait plus qu'à savoir qui en cracherait le premier. Si Xanxus avait considéré sa situation avec plus de sang-froid, il était probable qu'il ne se serait pas emporté de la sorte. Probable seulement, car le chef de la Varia n'était connu ni pour sa patience, ni pour sa modération.

\- Alors l'herbivore se rebelle ? Approche, siffla le préfet en s'armant de ses tonfas.

Une faible Flamme fleurit sur le front de Xanxus qui, à l'insu de tous, s'était entraîné à la maîtriser. La preuve en était que le tueur à gages n'usurpait pas sa réputation. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, deux prédateurs prêts à fondre l'un sur l'autre et à se déchirer sans la moindre pitié pour leur opposant. La tension, palpable, faisait perler de grosses gouttes de sueur sur le front du pauvre spectateur impuissant qu'était Enma Cozart. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Un signal perçut uniquement par les deux combattants ouvrit la bataille et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, Hibari eut la désagréable surprise de se faire immobiliser le bras, tandis que Xanxus partageait son désarroi. Le visage du chef de la Varia racla mélodieusement le sol de la cour avant d'être stoppé dans sa course par les bras puissant du gringalet qui l'avait renversé précédemment.

\- Hahaha, ne t'emporte pas pour si peu Hibari-san ! rit joyeusement Yamamoto en éloignant subtilement le chef du comité de discipline du lieu du crime.

Xanxus était trop sonné pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste conscience de l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et de la brûlure lancinante de sa joue.

\- Ciaossu !

La voix de l'Arcobaleno résonna longtemps dans sa boîte crânienne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut deux visages en gros plan, l'un inquiet, l'autre goguenard et se rendit compte qu'il avait été frappé à la tempe par le bébé.

\- Chochotte ! lança Reborn.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter que Tsuna subissait ça tous les jours sans jamais rester sonné aussi longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Enma. Il avait aussi frappé deux fois plus fort que d'habitude, mais c'était autre chose.

\- _Jûdaime_ ! hurla Gokudera au loin alors qu'on aidait le détenteur du corps de Tsuna à se relever.

Il avait réussi à semer Shitto P-chan et avait failli avoir une syncope lorsqu'il avait vu le coup violent qu'avait porté Reborn contre son élève. Smoking Bomb s'empressa de soutenir Xanxus à la place d'Enma et le porta presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que le leader des Shimon s'occupait du sac du blessé.

\- Bon les jeunes, j'ai à faire ! lança l'Arcobaleno. Je te laisse t'occuper de _Tsuna_ , fit-il en coulant un regard éloquent à Gokudera. Tu devrais aller en cours Enma, il ne manquerait plus que tu sois pénalisé à cause deTsunaze.

Enma songea à la punition d'Adelheid s'il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard dans sa classe et s'en fut malgré un sentiment de culpabilité. Il se disait qu'il serait plus utile à prendre les cours pour son meilleur ami qu'à le regarder se faire soigner. Une fois dans sa salle de classe, il déposa le sac de Tsuna à son bureau et prit place. Il excusa ensuite Sawada et Gokudera auprès du professeur.

\- Et pour Yamamoto ? interrogea l'enseignant.

Cozart avisa le siège vide et se tendit :

\- Euh, je… je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-il à voix basse et rouge de honte.

Mizuno intervint pour lui sauver la mise :

\- Comme il est président du club de base-ball et qu'il y a eu du grabuge sur le terrain ce matin, il sera probablement un peu en retard, improvisa-t-il.

\- D'accord, nota le professeur. (Il s'éclaircit ensuite la voix et reprit :) À partir d'aujourd'hui deux nouveaux élèves suivront les cours de notre classe, vous les connaissez peut-être déjà...

Une jeune fille et un adolescent de petite taille pénétrèrent dans la salle. La pièce fut parcourut d'un murmure relayé par les élèves en effervescence. Le visage de Sasagawa Kyoko s'illumina :

\- Monta et Himeko ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

Le manoir Varia vibrait et tremblait dans ses fondations des décharges puissantes de Flamme de la Colère qu'essayait de maîtriser Tsuna. Son précepteur lui avait enseigné la chose comme il pouvait, c'était à dire, en toute objectivité, bien médiocrement. Le drame était que tout un chacun déblatérait longuement sur cette Flamme à la fois puissante et mystérieuse, objet d'une véritable mythification au sein de la Mafia alors que personne ne savait réellement de quoi il retournait. La bataille du futur leur avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une Flamme hybride aux caractéristiques du Ciel et de la Tempête, et c'était tout.

\- Voi ! Sawada ! Concentre-toi ! Xanxus fait ça avec tellement de facilité que tu fais pitié à voir !

Tsunayoshi se concentra une nouvelle fois. Son visage était crispé par l'effort, à tel point que de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son front et glissaient le long de son cou. Il avait essayé de faire émerger la Flamme en faisant appel à ses émotions les plus noires, mais n'avait rien obtenu d'autre qu'une émanation de Flamme ridiculement petite qu'une légère brise avait réussi à balayer. Après ça, Squalo avait fermé la fenêtre de la salle d'entraînement et avait gueulé de plus belle :

\- VOI ! Je t'avais dis quoi ? Ça s'appelle la Flamme de la _Colère_ ou de la _Fureur_ ! C'est bourré de haine normalement ! C'est quoi cette Flamme de tapette ?

\- Je suis désolé, Squalo-san. J'essaie de toutes mes forces mais ça ne marche pas. Le problème c'est que…

… _C'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était la haine._

\- C'est bon arrête de te plaindre, tu me saoules ! l'interrompit l'épéiste. On va faire autre chose.

De l'index, il indiqua l'anneau que portait Xanxus à la main droite.

\- Concentrer ta Flamme dans l'anneau tu sais faire, non ? Alors tiens !

L'Empereur des Épées lui tendit la boîte-arme de son chef, qu'il avait conservée précieusement sur lui depuis le transfert de corps.

\- Voi, écoute. C'est pas très glorieux, mais comme tu n'es pas vraiment doué on va devoir jouer sur les apparences. Tu n'as pas le charisme d'un leader et t'es à des années-lumière de celui de Xanxus. Alors on va devoir compter sur l'accessoire pour te viriliser.

_L'accessoire ? Chez la Varia on considérait un ligre de trois mètres cinquante de long et de plus quatre cents kilos comme un accessoire ?_

Tsuna n'était pas convaincu. Il en avait chié pour dompter Natsu qui n'était qu'un gros chat, il n'avait aucune chance contre le _très_ gros chat qu'était Besta.

\- Je … commença Tsuna.

Le regard noir de Squalo le fit déglutir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le défier, mais là, il en allait de sa survie.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Plaît-il ? répliqua Squalo avec un sourire sanguinaire.

Lorsque le Commandant en second de la Varia devenait poli, il était au moins un million de fois plus effrayant que lorsqu'il vomissait des insanités. Tsuna répéta, plus fort :

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Besta ne voudra jamais de moi comme maître et il me fait trop peur pour que je puisse le sortir de sa boîte sans danger.

L'épéiste écarta l'argument d'un revers de poignet.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi. Après- demain le plus gros client de notre organisation va venir personnellement nous payer une visite. Alors certes, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de lécher la raie de nos clients, mais pour celui-ci c'est particulier. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il s'agit d'un _ami_ de Xanxus.

Squalo s'interrompit quelques secondes.

\- Voi ! Fais pas cette tête gamin, ça arrive à tous le monde d'en avoir, même à toi, comme quoi rien n'est impossible…

Le regard de Tsuna dévia du visage de l'épéiste, il ne dit mot mais n'en pensa pas moins.

\- Bon, maintenant ouvre cette boîte.

\- Je ne peux pas.

L'épéiste haussa un sourcil argenté et sourit largement dévoilant une rangée de dent acérées.

\- Tu as droit à trois tentatives. Si tu échoues je te ligoterai soigneusement et te ferai subir les derniers outrages.

Sawada fixa intensément Superbi et dénicha sans peine la lueur sadique qui couvait sous ses pupilles bleu-glacé. Le requin ne mentait pas et son hyper intuition ne démentait pas ce constat.

\- Voi, n'oublie pas de boire régulièrement. Ce poivrot de mes deux a tellement habitué son corps à la boisson que les effets du manque se manifestent toutes les quatre heures. J'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu pourrais te retrouver si t'oubliais.

Dans une attitude qui flirtait avec celle qu'aurait eue une mère poule, l'Empereur des Épées s'empressa de lui servir un verre de Tequila. Mû par son instinct de conservation Tsuna ne protesta pas et avala le breuvage. Son corps ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'échauffa même agréablement au bout du second verre.

\- Ça devrait être bon, fit-il en lui arrachant le récipient des mains alors qu'il espérait déjà un troisième verre.

Légèrement frustré et à cran, l'élève de Reborn amorça son ultime tentative. Il fit brûler la Flamme de la Fureur comme s'il s'était agi de sa Flamme propre avec une facilité déconcertante. La sensation était familière et il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour oublier la chaleur doucereuse des vagues d'énergie qui le parcouraient. Il ne comprit pas exactement quelle transformation s'était opérée chez lui à cause de ces quelques gouttes d'alcool, mais il se sentait bien. Plus aucune peur ne le paralysait, aucune appréhension ne l'empêchait d'ouvrir cette boîte-arme. Il approcha son anneau et eut la sensation de se faire drainer son énergie sans aucune violence. Il s'agissait d'un partage équitable, le don d'une part de sa vitalité pour déployer la force d'un allié. Le minuscule cube qui renfermait son compagnon s'ouvrit, dégageant une redoutable puissance. Superbi Squalo esquissa un sourire confiant et fixa la bête.

La gueule de celle-ci s'ouvrit et un miaulement ridicule s'en échappa. Le Commandant en Second de la Varia ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il devait avoir fait erreur. À la place de l'imposante machine de guerre qui servait d'animal de compagnie au patron se trouvait un minuscule félin qui tenait un peu trop de la peluche. Le mini ligre se frotta aux jambes de Tsuna puis sauta sur ses genoux pour se faire caresser. L'épéiste réprima un soupir las…

\- Bordel…

Il aurait du s'en douter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir deux secondes il aurait fait le rapprochement ! C'était vrai bon sang ! À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre après avoir vu Natsu ?


	8. … mais tellement.

**… mais tellement.**

 

Gokudera ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied avec toute la grâce que lui permettait la charge qu'il portait. Xanxus était bien trop sonné pour faire le fier et même l'habitude qu'avait le corps de Tsuna à se prendre des coups injustifiés n'avait pas été suffisante pour atténuer le choc. Il restait cependant vaguement conscient, du ballottement d'une part, mais aussi des jurons que poussait Smoking Bomb. L'absence de l'infirmier, les rideaux particulièrement gênants et les draps d'une propreté douteuse furent tour à tour l'objet de la fureur de la Tempête des Vongola. Ce dernier allongea précautionneusement le corps de Tsuna sur le lit le plus proche.

\- Tch ! S'en prendre ainsi au corps du _Jûdaime_ ! Reborn ne maîtrise vraiment pas sa force !

Xanxus sentit le froid d'un linge humide sur son visage qui le ramena peu à peu à lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut l'agréable privilège de surprendre l'expression à la fois douce et inquiète de l'adolescent à son chevet. Un léger sourire fit se mouvoir un coin de ses lèvres et sans comprendre pourquoi, sa main vint se poser avec douceur sur la joue de Gokudera. Il caressa longuement la peau délicate du Gardien et se redressa pour lui voler un baiser. Somking Bomb sentit ses joues s'embraser et répondit à la douceur de son vis-à-vis, faisant fi de l'éternel questionnement qui gâchait toujours leurs instants de volupté. Qu'il se soit agi de Tsuna ou de Xanxus n'avait plus aucune importance, la raison s'était agenouillée face à la toute puissance du désir.

Hayato se cambra légèrement au passage d'une main assurée autour de sa taille et il sentit les doigts de Tsuna commencer à voyager avec lenteur et légèreté dans son dos. Une seconde main le guida vers le lit et sans avoir conscience de rien, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Xanxus sans que leurs bouches ne se soient séparées une seule seconde. Il n'était plus question de reprendre son souffle au risque d'interrompre le bien être qui régnait en maître absolu sur chaque fibre de son corps. Il grappillait comme il le pouvait quelques millilitres d'oxygène entre deux contacts de leurs langues avides et possessives. Les deux mains qui lui caressaient le dos et les flancs concentrèrent méticuleusement leur activité vers le bas de son dos et le bout de quelques doigts chauds s'insinuèrent sous ses vêtements. Loin de considérer ce geste comme une intrusion il accentua inconsciemment la cambrure de son dos pour permettre aux doigts de son partenaire de toucher davantage sa peau frémissante.

\- Mmmh …

Un gémissement purement obscène brisa le silence de l'infirmerie. Les mains de Xanxus cessèrent d'exciter Smoking Bomb et ce dernier se pétrifia sur place, blême. Il n'avait pas… n'est-ce pas ? Des chuchotements provenant du lit voisin eurent sitôt fait de répondre à sa question.

\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter imbécile, tu veux que je te morde à mort ? fit une voix glaciale derrière le rideau.

\- Hahaha ! Désolé Hibari-san on était tellement dans l'ambiance que…

Un bruit sourd interrompit le joueur de base-ball et celui-ci tomba du lit, complètement débraillé. Un Gardien du Nuage furieux écarta le rideau et avisa les deux intrus avec une envie de meurtre affichée. Sa chemise était entièrement déboutonnée et le pauvre était incapable d'adopter une tenue décente puisque pas un seul bouton n'avait survécu au passage de Yamamoto.

\- Je vais vous taper dessus jusqu'à l'amnésie, annonça-t-il en s'armant de sa paire de tonfas,qu'il sortit de dieu savait où.

\- Allons allons Hibari-san, pas de quoi être gêné, ils étaient en train de faire la même chose que nous, répliqua le Gardien de la Pluie.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs je vais les calmer immédiatement…

\- Tch ! Tu ferais mieux de calmer ça avant toute chose déchet, conseilla le chef de la Varia en désignant l'entrejambe du préfet.

Pour parachever sa provocation, il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de son partenaire et recommença à le caresser d'une manière un peu trop sensuelle. Hibari fit un pas en direction de Xanxus et Gokudera mais l'épéiste s'interposa, ce dernier entoura Hibari de ses bras et colla leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage du redoutable manieur de tonfas et sans un mot, il prit son amant par la main et le traîna presque jusqu'à la salle de réception où ils comptaient achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et immédiatement après, Gokudera rétablit une distance de sécurité entre Xanxus et lui.

\- Tch ! Tu me fais quoi là, déchet ? lança le Varia sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai plus envie c'est tout, dit simplement le fumeur en allumant une cigarette.

Il mentait, mais Xanxus ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

\- T'es pire qu'une gonzesse, soupira-t-il.

Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto reparurent d'un bloc à la troisième heure de cours de la matinée. D'un coup d'œil, l'autoproclamé bras-droit du Dixième du Nom lui avait indiqué le bureau qui était le sien, à côté de celui d'Enma. Le chef de la Varia s'assit docilement à sa place et bailla avant même que le cours ne commence, à croire que son corps était conditionné pour le sommeil instantané lorsqu'il était en classe. Il balaya celle-ci du regard, l'œil humide de fatigue et détecta deux auras qui lui semblaient familières. Après un virulent réquisitoire intérieur il décida de faire comme le Shimon à sa droite, c'était-à-dire piquer un petit somme et de régler cette affaire plus tard. Un léger ricanement retentit dans la salle. Quand même, constata Himeko, ça ne ressemblait pas au Boss d'être aussi détendu.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le hurlement particulièrement sonore d'un argenté survolté vint interrompre la sieste du chef de la Varia.

\- SAWADA ! Aujourd'hui je réussirai à te convaincre de rejoindre le club de boxe à l'extrême !

L'événement n'avait surpris personne, il s'agissait de la tentative de prosélytisme hebdomadaire de Sasagawa Ryohei. Car la boxe n'était pas qu'un simple sport, il s'agissait d'un mode de vie, d'une philosophie, d'une religion pour le Gardien du Soleil. Personne donc, ne se formalisa de l'entrée fracassante du président du club de boxe. Ce qui les pétrifia en revanche fut le prodigieux lancé de cartable de Sawada qui en plus de rencontrer perpendiculairement la tempe du boxeur, le balaya carrément hors de la salle.

\- La ferme déchet ! jura-t-il en se frottant lentement les paupières.

La petite reine du collège de Namimori lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et se précipita sur son frère qui respirait la santé malgré le filet de sang qui dégoulinait du point d'impact. Xanxus eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait bloqué son cœur entre les deux pinces d'un étau et s'amusait à presser l'organe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel de toute sa vie et se retrouva plié de douleur sur son bureau la main sur le cœur.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ? grimaça-t-il.

Gokudera approcha sa chaise de son bureau et lui répondit, dépité :

\- Le _Jûdaime_ est amoureux de la fille qui vient de sortir. Sasagawa Kyoko, la sœur de tête de gazon… Ryohei le type que tu viens d'étaler, se reprit-t-il en voyant l'expression de son interlocuteur. Ah, et il faut aussi que tu saches que le mec de ce matin avec le pansement est Cozart Enma, le meilleur ami du _Jûdaime_ , ajouta-t-il la mine encore plus sombre. Évite-le autant que possible si tu ne veux pas être grillé.

\- Tu veux dire que la crevette est amoureux de cette rouquine ? Intéressant…

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres de Xanxus, qui retomba rapidement lorsque le joueur de baseball fit irruption dans la conversation en prenant soin de prendre chacun de ses amis par l'épaule.

\- Yo ! Et si on allait s'acheter à manger ? proposa-t-il avec entrain, comme si ses mains n'avaient pas participé à quelques activités perverses avec un certain préfet une heure auparavant.

\- C'est quand même grave que le patron ne nous ait pas encore remarqués, souligna Himeko en comparant deux sandwichs emballés sous vide.

Monta ne lâchait pas des yeux les étiquettes de prix, se fichant éperdument du contenu de ce qu'il ingurgitait pourvu que ce ne soit pas cher et consistant.

\- Tu sais, c'est pour le mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous sautera joyeusement au cou s'il nous reconnaît, rétorqua Monta.

\- Shishishi… S'il le fait, ce sera pour te le tordre.

\- Pas faux…

Monta soupira :

-Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle j'ai directement contacté le QG pour leur indiquer la planque de Verde. J'ai même fait passer l'info gratuitement au CEDEF hier. Tu ne penses que ce sera suffisant pour me racheter ?

\- Ushishishi… T'es drôle le bébé ! À moins que tu ne lui files personnellement le remède il n'y a quasiment aucune chance qu'il t'épargne.

\- Allons bon, tu te doutes bien que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas payé pour t'incruster au collège de Namimori.

\- Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge…

\- Certes, c'était plutôt au niveau de la cage thoracique.

\- Shishishi… Quelle mauvaise foi Monta ! Si nous sommes là c'est pour garder un œil sur le Boss pour assurer sa protection en l'absence de Reborn.

Himeko avait choisi son déjeuner et tout en répliquant, elle s'était mise à marcher à reculons vers la caisse. C'est alors qu'elle entra malencontreusement en collision avec un adolescent frêle et plutôt massivement fourni capilairement parlant. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole acerbe, leurs regards se croisèrent. Himeko sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que Monta s'était inconsciemment glissé derrière elle, recherchant sa protection.

-Regarde où tu marches, déchet ! grogna Xanxus en enfonçant rageusement les mains dans les poches.

Il avança comme si de rien était, suivi de Gokudera et Yamamoto qui se disputaient à propos d'on ne savait quoi, puis, s'arrêta brusquement, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça ne te va pas si mal la jupe, déchet. Rappelle-moi de t'en commander une la prochaine fois qu'on refait nos uniformes… Quant à toi Mammon, prépare-toi à prendre cher quand j'aurai réintégré mon corps.

\- Ushishishi… Je t'avais sous-estimé patron... mais ça ne te ressemble pas de lui accorder un sursis.

Monta lui jeta un regard noir et le chef de la Varia haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois bien que le pacifisme de cette tête de nœud a déteint sur moi… Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions Mammon, tu as jusqu'à demain pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Demain soir j'aurai réintégré mon corps et j'aurai encaissé le triple remboursement de ta daube. En attendant ne vous faites pas trop remarquer, surtout toi,Bel.

Sur ces sages recommandations, Xanxus s'éloigna et rejoignit les deux zigotos qui lui servaient de Gardien pour leur faire fermer leur gueule une bonne fois pour toutes. Bel et Mammon le suivirent longtemps du regard, quelque peu éberlués par le changement radical de personnalité de leur redoutable chef. Mammon suait abondamment à l'idée de devoir rembourser son patron, fort heureusement sa vie n'était pas menacée car il avait bon espoir de remplir la mission que ce dernier venait de lui confier. Il était question pour tous deux de leurs saluts respectifs. Tout ce jouerait le soir même, au cœur de la ville, dans un tournoi de cartes dont personne ne connaissait les règles et dont la victoire se déciderait certainement à qui-aura-la-plus-grosse, comme toujours…

Le zoo de Namimori une fois la nuit tombée revêtait un caractère plus ou moins angoissant. On avait la sensation d'être passé de l'autre côté du miroir d'un miroir déformant qui travestissait la réalité pour la rendre plus inquiétante. Les cages semblaient abriter quelques monstres difformes aux pupilles rougeoyantes, les arbres empruntaient la gestuelle de pauvres mendiants décharnés, tandis que les quelques lueurs qui dessinaient un chemin dans les ténèbres ne rendait que plus obscures les ombres environnantes. Reborn rabattit le bord de son borsalino et se dirigea vers l'enclos des reptiles. L'autre maniaque des sauriens n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se bâtir un repère parmi eux, et tellement près de chez lui que le tueur à gages le considéra comme une provocation.

Le bébé à la chevelure vert gazon avait réussi à leurrer le CEDEF et la Varia dont la crédibilité avait été salement entachée. Cependant, les deux organisations avaient réussi à atteindre un consensus et avaient retrouvé le savant-fou en moins de quarante-huit heures : l'honneur était sauf. L'heure était à présent à la négociation entre les différents partis, à l'intimidation, aux menaces et aux alliances douteuses.

L'Arcobaleno se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, un pan de mur peint d'un aquarium en trompe-l'œil se souleva et le laissa passer. La porte débouchait sur un couloir sombre et étroit et deux rangées de spots lumineux s'activèrent progressivement, par paire. L'éclairage révéla qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un couloir, mais d'une passerelle en alliage d'aluminium et il put voir sous ses pieds tout un régiment de crocodiles ou d'alligators – la différence lui importait peu – qui se dandinaient paresseusement dans un bout de jungle artificielle.

Il en fallait plus pour intimider le tueur à gages chevronné qu'il était et il continua sa progression sans se poser la moindre question. Une fois qu'il eut traversé la passerelle, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit en coulissant du bas vers le haut et il put apercevoir que de nombreux invités étaient déjà réunis autour d'une table. Il avança sans se presser dans la grande salle aux murs d'un blanc agressif et prit place sur le dernier fauteuil libre en saluant au passage quelques uns de ses collègues Vongola. À sa droite, se trouvaient Lal Mirch, sérieuse comme un pape, puis Basil, apaisant comme toujours. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, car à sa gauche, Mammon, Belphegor et Lévi-A-Than rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour faire le plus de remue-ménage possible. Tch ! Ces singes de la Varia étaient complètement imperméables aux lois de l'évolution.

Alors que Lal Mirch et Reborn serraient leur prise sur leurs armes respectives, prêt à faire taire d'une manière très peu pédagogique mais ô combien efficace les zouaves qui s'agitaient à bâbord, Verde décida de faire son apparition. Comme tout grand savant-fou qui se respectait, il avait attendu l'instant où la tension était à son comble pour intervenir. Il avait aussi pris soin de soigner son entrée. Les portes étaient trop usitées les fenêtres étaient devenues monnaie courante entre Squalo, Lambo et parfois Reborn lui-même le coup du fidèle destrier avait déjà été pris par un certain blond – et puis il n'avait plus vraiment la carrure pour ce genre de chose – et même l'arrivée triomphale en hélicoptère n'était plus une nouveauté. Il fallait sans cesse innover et c'était là la grande réussite de sa vie.

Le plafond s'entrouvrit et des fumigènes colorés enfumèrent l'assistance. Un bras mécanique fit lentement descendre l'Arcobaleno de l'Orage assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Verde, un air de grand méchant mégalomane imprimé sur le visage, s'installa à la place d'honneur, accompagné d'un toussotement général.

\- Bonsoir,chers invités… commença-t-il d'une voix profonde.


	9. Stress et détresse

**Stress et détresse**

Le jour J était arrivé et, une fois n'était pas coutume, un effort monumental avait été fourni pour faire du manoir Varia un lieu digne de recevoir les invités de marque. La résidence avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, les jardins rendus présentables et praticables et les sous-fifres de la Varia s'étaient même brossés les dents pour l'occasion. L'édifice lui-même avait cessé de respirer, paralysé par l'attente et il semblait que tout ses résidents languissaient et redoutaient tout à la fois l'heure fatidique de la visite d'un certain Don Castiglione, sans doute un pseudonyme. Chez le personnel, l'émoi était d'autant plus fort que jamais les assassins d'élite de la Varia ne prenaient la peine de faire tant de ronds de jambe pour qui que ce fût.

Squalo brayait plus fort que jamais. Vociférant ses directives, il guidait néanmoins ses hommes avec une _maestria_ que ne possédaient que les plus brillants chefs d'orchestre. Tsunayoshi voyait et sentait la pression grimper de seconde en seconde, tant et si bien qu'un stress incommensurable prit possession de son estomac et lui noua la gorge. Il était incapable d'avaler la moindre goutte d'eau et l'air qu'il inspirait passait à peine tant il était empli d'angoisse. Sa vie allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes et il priait de tout son cœur pour échapper à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'interroger sur sa situation. Les évènements hors du commun étaient devenus son lot quotidien, à tel point qu'une fois passée la surprise du début, il s'était fait assez rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Squalo et tous ses subordonnés pourvoyaient à ses besoins et parfois même les anticipaient. Il pouvait se coucher et se lever à l'heure qu'il le désirait, manger tout ce qui lui faisait envie et un simple regard noir lui permettait d'assoir son autorité. Que demandait le peuple ? Son confort était total, si on excluait les éclats de voix incessants de l'épéiste, et il en avait même oublié sa peine de cœur, qui pourtant l'avait laminé quelques jours plus tôt. Après réflexion, il se demandait si son détachement vis-à-vis de cette histoire d'échange de corps n'avait pas été une sorte de fuite en avant.

Le tumulte de tout un cortège de voitures se fit entendre dans la cour. Son cœur battait comme jamais dans sa poitrine, couvrant presque le bruit des moteurs. L'épéiste lui indiqua du regard qu'il s'agissait des invités. L'heure était venue. Tsuna ferma les yeux et reprit le contrôle. A cet instant, Superbi Squalo le récompensa d'un sourire empli de fierté, son élève dégageait enfin ce charisme écrasant qu'il s'était échiné à lui enseigner. Les tractations s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs auspices.

Xanxus avait réfléchi toute la nuit, il s'était penché sérieusement sur la question, avait pesé le pour et le contre, s'était proposé d'examiner le problème sous différents angles afin que rien ne lui échappe. Bref, il s'était adonné à un simulacre d'examen de conscience et la solution de l'équation lui était apparue comme évidente : Sawada était amoureux de Sasagawa Kyôko **,** or Xanxus haïssait l'ébouriffé et abhorrait s'être retrouvé dans son corps, donc Sawada devait payer. Bien entendu, il avait totalement occulté de sa réflexion quelques éléments essentiels dont le fait insignifiant que Tsunayoshi n'avait rien à voir avec les expériences de Verde contrairement à d'autres. Mais Xanxus l'ignorait à ce moment là et sa frustration sexuelle n'arrangeait pas son humeur exécrable.

Il avait donc décidé de faire en sorte que la mignonette ne tombe jamais sous le charme de la crevette. C'était vicieux, méchant et gratuit et Xanxus en avait parfaitement conscience, mais lui voyait la chose autrement : en empêchant l'être inutile, qu'était selon lui Sawada, de partager ses gènes et de contribuer à la pérennité de l'espèce, il rendait service à toute l'humanité, rien de moins. D'ailleurs, il était convaincu que tous lui en serait gré dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain. Le dessein en était pris.

Ce matin là, Reborn avait décidé de laisser en paix son élève. Il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse et ses blagues habituelles risquaient de tourner au sadisme pur s'il laissait libre cours à ses pulsions. L'entretien avec Verde lui paraissait à des années-lumière alors qu'il avait eu lieu quelques heures seulement auparavant et aux vues des dernières révélations il estimait avoir correctement joué son rôle. A présent, tout dépendait de son élève. Il s'octroya une grasse matinée et laissa Xanxus se rendre de fort bel humeur au collège. Il sentait le coup foireux à deux mille kilomètres mais n'en avait cure, l'affaire ne le concernait plus, il passait la main à Gokudera, Bel et Mammon qui savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Leon prit la forme d'un bandeau de nuit et l'Arcobaleno laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

La pause déjeuner avait sonnée et Xanxus se leva avec énergie pour cueillir la belle avant les autres. Il avait passé la matinée à observer la silhouette de dos, mais néanmoins élégante de la jeune fille avec une telle intensité qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Ce qu'elle fit avec l'innocence d'une sainte alors que tous les êtres vivants de la classe et même de l'étage se sentaient ployer face à l'injection massive de phéromones dans l'air. Loin de le décourager, la pureté immaculée de la proie éveilla ses instincts de chasseur. Au signal, il se jeta, avec la nonchalance féline qui le caractérisait, sur la jeune ingénue pour lui proposer de déjeuner ensemble. Mais alors qu'elle considérait la proposition, un autre prédateur se mêla à la partie de chasse.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, cette débauche d'émission d'hormones n'est pas réglementaire. Tu me vois contraint de te bai… mordre à mort ! se reprit de justesse le chef du comité de discipline en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Hibari avait en effet été importuné au-delà de l'humainement possible par les ondes de Xanxus qui puaient le sexe à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. La provocation de cette langue habile détourna l'attention du chef de la Varia. Une seconde à peine et Yamamoto s'interposa, éloignant avec art le dangereux Gardien du Nuage, sans doute dans l'espoir de calmer ses ardeurs. Xanxus crut avoir ressenti une certaine hostilité de la part de l'épéiste Vongola mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Son objectif n'était pas la petite teigne, qu'il estimait pouvoir se faire à tout moment, mais bel et bien Kyoko qui s'avérait être un adversaire redoutable. La jolie rousse pendant sa seconde d'inattention avait retrouvé une de ses amies (une certaine Hana), son grand frère, véritable cerbère décérébré, et un autre type qui semblait la considérer comme une chasse gardée. D'ailleurs, du groupe, il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué la manœuvre de Xanxus qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux.

La bonne nouvelle était que l'adversaire était couillu, la mauvaise, que la Kyoko était trop bien entourée. L'intérêt de Xanxus pour la jeune fille s'était décuplé et plutôt que de se faire haïr d'elle, il trouva plus amusant d'essayer de la séduire. Il avait une stratégie parfaite pour satisfaire son ambition tout en nuisant à Sawada. Il devait passer au plan B.

L'instant T était enfin arrivé. Une véritable haie d'honneur constituée des dégénérés de la brigade d'assassins indépendante de la famille Vongola avait été dressée par le commandant en second. Tsuna attendait dans le bureau de Xanxus en agitant un verre de sirop à la pêche qui entretenait l'illusion d'un verre d'alcool, auquel il ne toucha pas. Superbi Squalo lui avait ordonné de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre anxiété et d'attendre sagement pendant qu'il organisait la réception. Tout avait été programmé pour éviter les ratés. La difficulté principale était que Tsuna devait gérer les tractations et ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à la détourner. Placer des micros dans la pièce était bien trop risqué, car malgré la discrétion de ces objets ils étaient facilement détectables si l'on avait le matériel approprié. De plus, s'ils étaient découverts, on aurait pu soupçonner la Varia de trahison et c'eût été la catastrophe pour les affaires.

On sonna à la porte et comme prévu Tsuna ne répondit pas. Il sentait le stress contracter sa poitrine et reporta cette pression sur son verre. Squalo ouvrit néanmoins et introduisit les invités : Don Castiglione, son assistant et ses deux gardes du corps que Tsuna accueillit avec ce qui semblait être de la chaleur et qui imitait parfaitement le tempérament de Xanxus.

\- Comment va la _Famille_ ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse tandis que le Varia de la Pluie désignait des fauteuils aux hôtes.

Immédiatement après, Squalo leur servait à boire.

\- Bien, bien, grâce à Dieu les affaires vont plutôt bien… Peut-être pas autant que les tiennes, ajouta le fameux Don Castiglione en considérant du regard le luxe de la pièce, mais je me débrouille.

\- Il est loin le temps de l'Académie… surenchérit l'acteur avec nostalgie.

L'ancien camarade de classe de Xanxus semblait plus âgé que ce dernier, rien d'étonnant si l'on prenait en compte les huit années d'enfermement qui avaient gelé le vieillissement du tireur.

\- Aux affaires ! lança Tsuna avec une certaine classe en levant son verre.

Finalement, Sawada n'était pas un si mauvais élève et parvenait à jouer son rôle de manière convaincante. L'Empereur des Epée se sentait plus confiant et il étouffa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte. L'invitation à boire était pour lui synonyme de son départ, cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Tsuna prit une initiative :

\- Prends un verre déchet et mets-toi dans un coin !

La réplique était tellement xanxussesque que l'épéiste sursauta. Il ne fut pas le seul, les convives se jetèrent des regards légèrement suspicieux mais surtout surpris.

\- Ca fait près de dix ans qu'il bosse pour moi, il a largement gagné ma confiance, si ça vous gêne ne vous retenez pas pour prendre la porte !

La menace provoqua quelques chuchotements indignés de la part de l'assistant du parrain, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Tu as raison Xanxus, cet emmerdeur qui me suit partout n'est entré dans la _Famille_ que l'année dernière et il est là ! rit-il, jovial.

\- Bien, maintenant parlons affaires…

Le plan B était mauvais, le plan B était nul, le plan B était minable, médiocre, pitoyable et Gokudera ne cessait de le marteler. Cependant Xanxus ne voulait rien entendre. A situation désespérée, mesures désespérée. Smoking Bomb surveillait Lambo qui gambadait dans leurs pattes. Rauji fermait la marche.

\- Tch ! J'y crois pas ! Tu penses que tu vas pécho avec cette vache en pyjama ?

\- Ecoute déchet, je te dis que les filles comme elles craquent facilement devant les gosses. T'as pas dû en côtoyer beaucoup des gonzesses… attaqua Xanxus.

Gokudera rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux mais ne releva pas, en revanche il ne se priva pas de descendre Lambo en flèche.

\- Peut-être qu'avec un gosse ça fonctionne, mais avec ce bovin débile c'est moins sûr ! Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est attirer les…

\- Tsuna-san ! cria avec bonne humeur une voix au loin.

Le fumeur se figea tandis que le visage de Lambo s'illuminait à la vue de Haru. A ses côtés se trouvaient Chrome Dokuro et Kyoko Sasagawa, ainsi que Himeko et Monta et plus loin, dans le jardin d'enfants, I-Pin et Fûta chahutaient gaiement. Xanxus se sentit roulé dans la farine comme un bleu. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Kyoko au parc prétendument pour sortir Lambo, mais s'était lui qui s'était fait promener là, non ? Plutôt que la jolie rousse, une mignonne petite brune s'accrocha à son bras et tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tsuna-san ! Tu m'as tellement man… s'exclama Haru avant d'être brutalement écartée par Gokudera qui n'avait pas pu supporter le spectacle.

\- Fous la paix au _Jûdaime_ , fille stupide ! cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, tandis que Xanxus constatait, éberlué, que Tsuna avait la côte.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'étonner davantage car Himeko et Monta l'avaient rejoint et l'entrainèrent subtilement en retrait pour l'informer de l'aboutissement de la réunion de la veille…

Les tractations se déroulaient sans accrocs. Sawada était convaincant dans son interprétation d'un Xanxus un tantinet plus agréable que d'ordinaire et n'était pas si mauvais quand il s'agissait de mener des négociations. Lorsque Squalo le trouvait trop souple ou trop exigeant, il lui indiquait d'un regard de rectifier le tir et l'adolescent s'exécutait avec brio. Sans doute le corps de Xanxus, rompu à cet exercice, facilitait le déroulement des choses. Tsuna s'étonnait lui-même de sa propre maîtrise, Don Castiglione avait signé le contrat et c'était maintenant à son tour d'apposer son sceau au bas de la feuille. L'entretien se passait tellement bien qu'il en eut des frissons. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mise en garde de la part de son hyper intuition, et il s'agissait effectivement d'une mise en garde, mais qui exprimait un mal de son propre corps.

Il eut tout à coup très chaud et sentit de grosses gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, sa vue se brouilla, la seule perception qu'il avait de son environnement n'était plus qu'une énorme distorsion de la réalité. Squalo, alerté, lui demanda à voix basse si ça allait, tout en lui glissant son stylo dans la main pour l'inviter à signer et à mettre fin à l'entrevue. Cependant Tsuna, soit qu'il se fût agi de l'honneur de Xanxus, soit du sien, refusa d'admettre le malaise qui le gagnait. Il tenta de refermer ses doigts sur le stylo, au prix d'un effort immense, malgré les tremblements qui lui secouaient tout le bras. Tsuna sentait peser sur lui le regard inquiet de l'épéiste et de ses hôtes et le visage de ces derniers se déformèrent pour donner l'illusion de grimaces hideuses et surnaturelles. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler de terreur…

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous, déchets ? interrogea Xanxus avec un mélange d'amusement et de soulagement en toisant ses deux subordonnés avec méfiance.

\- Ushishishi… Certains, Boss !

\- C'est millimétré, ajouta l'Arcobaleno.

\- Parfait…

Un sourire franchement scabreux passa sur les lèvres du chef de la Varia. Il la tenait sa vengeance ! Les trois assassins professionnels rejoignirent le groupe qui s'était placé dans l'herbe, près de l'air de jeu sur une nappe colorée qu'avait apportée Haru. Cette dernière était toujours en pleine partie de tennis verbal avec Smoking Bomb qui avait autant de répartie qu'elle. Comment Sawada faisait-il pour supporter ce brouhaha incessant, sans en arriver aux mains ? Xanxus se dirigea vers le groupe, prit place au côté de Kyoko et eut l'agréable surprise de voir arriver le boxeur de l'extrême et le soi-disant mec de sa proie. Le contexte était d'une telle perfection qu'il en frissonna de plaisir. Il attendit que Ryohei et Shinichi les rejoignent et entama la conversation avec Kyoko en imitant un peu trop bien la naïveté de Sawada.

\- Tu sais Kyoko-chan, commença-t-il à voix basse avec une délicieuse timidité, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps… poursuivit-il en posant sa main sur celle menue et blanche de la petite reine du collège.

Il surprit le regard brûlant de jalousie de Shinichi dans son dos et le froncement de sourcil du Gardien du Soleil qui n'était pas certain de la teneur de ce qui allait suivre. Au contact de leurs deux mains, Kyoko se sentit rougir mais soutint le regard brûlant que lui lançait le chef de la Varia. Ce dernier passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, avant de s'approcher de son lobe et de lui susurrer tout bas :

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de te…

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée dans un soupir à peine audible mais la gêne qui embrasa le visage de Kyoko donnait plus d'indices qu'il n'en fallait pour comprendre la tonalité du propos. Profitant de la surprise de la petite reine du collège de Namimori et sentant déjà un vertige le secouer, il ferma les yeux et se jeta sur les lèvres de sa proie. Il captura les deux morceaux de chair tendre avec agilité et commença à les caresser du bout de la langue pour la préparer à un baiser des plus sensuels. Il ne savait plus si c'était la chair délicate du fruit dans lequel il avait mordu ou simplement le retour vers son corps qui lui faisait tourner la tête, mais une chose était sûre : la sensation était délicieuse. Il était certain aussi qu'à ce moment là, c'était la pensée de Sawada qui s'exprimait, car lui n'avait qu'une hâte : culbuter son braillard de Second, qui était définitivement trop sexy pour son bien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son bureau en Italie, en pleine tractation. Son affreux mal de crâne, sa transpiration abondante et sa vue psychédélique lui signalèrent immédiatement qu'il était en manque. Dans un réflexe, il saisit le verre posé sur son bureau et le vida d'une traite. Immédiatement après, il recracha bruyamment son contenu et fit voler son contenant contre le mur.

\- Oï ! Déchet de merde ! Sers-moi un verre de tequila avant que je te déboîte ! braya-t-il avec son savoir-vivre habituel.

Squalo s'exécuta non sans lui lancer un regard courroucé. Jouer était une chose, mais pour qui se prenait cette crevette pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Le chef de la Varia se sentit immédiatement mieux une fois son verre vide. Son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse hallucinante et en moins de deux secondes il évalua la situation. Il avait un contrat entre les mains et Don Castiglione attendait sa signature pour officialiser les choses. Le regard mi-inquiet, mi-surpris qu'il lui lançait signifiait certainement que Sawada venait de déconner avec son corps. Chose qui n'avait rien d'anormal s'il avait oublié de boire mais totalement impardonnable. Plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec des détails, il apposa sa signature au bas du contrat et expédia la réunion le plus rapidement possible. Squalo allait avoir des comptes à lui rendre pour avoir confié une chose aussi importante à cet incapable de Sawada !

Lorsque Tsuna réintégra son corps, il fut soulagé de constater que le mal de tête infernal qu'il subissait quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus. Il perçut une présence chaude et douce sur ses lèvres et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Immédiatement, il rencontra le visage de Kyoko de si près qu'il crut rêver. Celle-ci avait les joues rougies et les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Le _Decimo_ en devenir recula instinctivement, comprenant qu'il était en train d'embrasser la jeune fille, mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à l'attaque combinée de Ryohei et Shinichi. Sa tête fut prise en sandwich entre un coup de poing et un coup de pied rageurs et il crut que son cerveau avait giclé par ses narines. Pourquoi ces choses là n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui ?

Avant de sombrer, il eut le temps d'entendre l'exclamation indignée de Haru, la petite voix de Fûta trembler d'inquiétude, les éclats de rire de Lambo et le « _Jûdaime_ , tu vas bien ? » de Gokudera qui n'amenait qu'une réponse possible. Il lui sembla aussi entendre Yamamoto tenter de calmer Ryohei et un coup de pied porté à son propre estomac le renseigna sur la présence de Reborn.

\- Debout Tsunaze ! La sieste est finie ! ordonna l'Arcobaleno.

Les silhouettes de Himeko et de Monta s'éloignèrent tandis que le groupe se resserrait autour de Tsuna, l'assaillant de toute part. Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les voix de ses amis, il se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Finalement, il était heureux d'être de nouveau à la maison.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Un calme, tout relatif, était revenu au Manoir Varia. A dire vrai, seuls les généraux avaient été au courant du bouleversement sans précédent qui avait touché la brigade d'assassins, les subordonnés, eux, n'avaient absolument rien remarqué. C'était cet affreux constat qui avait alarmé Squalo. Ce jour-là, plus que tout autre, il avait décidé de malmener les nouvelles recrues pour leur montrer ce qu'était la Varia. Ils étaient assassins d'élite – bon sang ! – pas des rigolos ! La matinée venait de toucher à sa fin et l'épéiste hurlait tranquillement ses instructions lorsqu'il vit le bureau de Xanxus tomber du deuxième étage, par la fenêtre – fermée, évidemment. Le fracas des éclats de verre fut couvert par les tirs enragés du chef de la Varia et quelques balles perdues passèrent tout près du groupe qu'entrainait Squalo. Obéissant à ses réflexes, le commandant en second se précipita à l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il vit Mammon traverser la porte – elle aussi fermée – et s'écraser contre le mur du couloir. L'Arcobaleno se faufila derrière les jambes de l'épéiste et le supplia :

\- Squalo, si tu me défends, je te donne un cinquantième de ma fortune !

Superbi se sentit insulté: il n'était pas de ces hommes qui étaient prêt à tout pour de l'argent, d'ailleurs, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il se souciait. Il eut cependant un peu pitié du bébé maudit. Difficile de ne pas l'être quand il était lui-même constamment l'objet des crises de colères de son patron.

\- Voi, c'est bon, casse-toi ! fit-il agacé en éjectant l'illusionniste d'un coup de pied.

Au même moment, Xanxus sortit de son bureau, plus furieux que jamais. Il tenait une lettre à la main.

\- Où est passé ce déchet de merde ? Je vais le saigner à blanc ! Le dépecer vivant ! Le donner à bouffer à Besta ! grondait le tireur, avec un regard de dément.

\- Voi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Boss ? s'enquit Squalo en réprimant un frisson.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait Xanxus dans un état de folie meurtrière il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retomber amoureux de lui.

\- C'est cette putain de lettre ! cracha-t-il et juste après, il la fit entièrement brûler à l'aide de sa Flamme. Vieillard sénile ! jura-t-il.

Soudain, un éclair de génie percuta Superbi et il crut avoir compris la raison du craquage de son chef. Précautionneusement, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le traina dans leur chambre.

\- Tu fais quoi là, _kasuzame_ ? Tu veux que je te défonce, ou quoi ?

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

\- Voi ! Calme-toi putain ! répliqua l'épéiste.

\- Que je me calme déchet ? Alors que toute cette histoire de changement de corps est encore un coup du vieux fou ?

Pour toute réponse, Squalo verrouilla la porte de la chambre, renversa Xanxus sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son Boss. Ce dernier était tellement énervé qu'il continuait de grogner son mécontentement. D'après la lettre, un accord avait été signé entre Mammon, Verde et le _Nono_ , qui avait participé au financement des recherches du scientifique. En échange, le fruit de ses expériences devait être mis au service de la Famille Vongola et le Neuvième du nom n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser la potion de Verde pour « endurcir Tsuna et inculquer un peu d'humanité à Xanxus ». Rien que d'y penser, le fils adoptif du Parrain sentit ses vieilles cicatrices reparaître… ainsi qu'une langue tiède redessiner lentement leur contour.

\- Oï, déchet, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? réalisa soudainement le chef de la Varia.

\- Je te calme… répondit Squalo avec quelque chose de profondément évocateur dans le ton.

Après tout, son attribut était celui de la Pluie. Un sourire en coin anima le visage de Xanxus et il eut l'impression que toute sa rage s'était envolée. Ses cicatrices, comme pour confirmer son intuition, cessèrent d'être à vif. Saleté de déchet ! Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible face à lui ? Il se redressa sur le coude et passa sa main libre dans la chevelure argenté qu'il caressa avec douceur, tandis que l'épéiste continuait de lui dévorer le torse en sinuant toujours plus bas. Les lèvres et la langue chaude laissaient une trace glacée lorsqu'elles se déplaçaient d'un point à un autre de sa peau. Arrivé sous le nombril, l'épéiste commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'uniforme du chef de la Varia. Plusieurs vagues de frissons remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci lorsque la bouche de son Second vint se poser sur sa braguette pour la descendre à coups de dent, avec une lenteur infinie.

\- Déchet et allumeur ? constata le chef de la Varia, avec néanmoins un sourire en coin qui trahissait son amusement.

Cet enfoiré de requin savait y faire, et il adorait ça. Son menton effleurait avec une certaine insistance son entrejambe et le seul bruit perceptible des crans libérés un à un participaient d'une tension palpable. Une fois la braguette descendue, Squalo fit lentement glisser le cuir le long de sa peau pour dévoiler la ligne de deux hanches merveilleusement dessinées qu'il embrassa et retraça du bout de la langue. En même temps, il glissa mine de rien un index expert sous l'élastique du boxer de son partenaire, découvrant centimètre par centimètre sa virilité dressée. Son amant, d'ordinaire peu patient, se prêta au jeu bien que son regard bouillant laissait présager une explosion imminente.

L'épéiste désirait, pour une fois, garder le contrôle des préliminaires et préféra accéder aux désirs muets de son partenaire. Il écarta sa chevelure devenue gênante et passa maladroitement une mèche derrière son oreille qui glissa aussitôt. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de dégager son visage de sa chevelure encombrante, il sentit la main de Xanxus devancer la sienne. Ce dernier coinça une longue mèche entre ses doigts, laissant glisser les cheveux sur quelques centimètres, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Les joue de l'épéiste s'embrasèrent instantanément, parfaitement gêné par le geste particulièrement doux, d'une part parce qu'il lui était adressé, mais surtout parce que ça ne ressemblait en rien à Xanxus, détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, chef de la brigade d'assassins indépendants de la Famille Vongola, despote à ses heures et maître sadique à la personnalité irascible de surcroît. Lui, arborait un sourire charmeur et amusé par la réaction de son Second pourtant difficile à émouvoir.

\- Je veux voir ton visage quand tu t'actives plus bas, Squalo.

La sonorité de son prénom sorti de cette bouche était unique, suave malgré la voix rocailleuse, pleine de tendresse malgré la rudesse du ton. Il n'y avait droit qu'à ces trop rares moments où Xanxus baissait sa garde et faisait tomber le masque d'indifférence qu'il revêtait toujours lorsqu'il était son supérieur et lui son subordonné. Il n'y avait droit que lorsqu'il devenait à nouveau homme, séduisant et plus humain qu'il ne le sera jamais. Superbi aimait plus que tout entendre les syllabes de son prénom rouler ainsi entre ses lèvres, éclater, éphémères et précieuses. L'épéiste passa outre le fond de la réplique de son amant et prit le parti d'user de ses propres lèvres pour le faire taire plutôt que de hausser le ton. Il fit glisser d'abord sa langue le long du membre pulsant avant d'en introduire furtivement la pointe dans la fente au sommet du gland. Squalo sentit rapidement la verge de son amant se tendre encore davantage sous ses doigts et sa langue et déjà le son d'une respiration saccadée sonna délicieusement à ses oreilles.

\- Déshabille-toi, mais ne t'arrête pas… ordonna Xanxus d'une voix rauque.

L'épéiste s'exécuta, il fit lentement glisser la fermeture de sa veste d'uniforme tout en continuant de prodiguer de légères pressions du bout des lèvres sur la virilité dressée. Le cuir découvrit ses épaules, révélant un simple marcel noir en coton qu'il eut peine à retirer sans cesser de prodiguer ses caresses. Xanxus l'observait se débattre et, magnanime, l'aida à retirer le vêtement. Profitant de sa présence à proximité, il lui ravit un baiser profond et passionné. Squalo n'avait jamais été embrassé avec tant d'ardeur. Les lèvres de Xanxus semblaient vouloir l'exciter et le broyer tout à la fois et la langue agile qui torturait la sienne lui faisait tourner la tête. Est-ce que finalement cette histoire d'échange de corps ne l'avait pas un peu adouci ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question, Xanxus délaissa ses lèvres et introduisit à nouveau la main dans la chevelure du requin qu'il caressa avec une tendresse inattendue. Puis la pression sur son crâne se fit plus forte et il laissa la main de Xanxus le guider plus bas, l'invitant à reprendre où il en était resté.

Du bout des doigts et de la langue, Squalo s'attela à satisfaire son amant _._ Il avait une conscience aiguë des deux iris écarlates posées sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer un certain plaisir à prendre son Boss en bouche. Mais en plus du regard insistant braqué sur lui, il sentait quelques fois une légère pression exercée sur son cuir chevelu lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible. Les yeux clos, il était concentré à déployer tout son art, dans l'espoir de faire gémir son amant. Il hasarda un regard vers celui-ci et se délecta de le voir lutter contre le plaisir qui avait déjà détendu ses traits de manière spectaculaire. Les paupières à demi fermées, il mordait et léchait quelques fois sa lèvre inférieure afin de tempérer la manifestation de son plaisir. Squalo en était particulièrement ravi. La vision, savoureuse, fit grimper la température de son corps, et il mit plus d'ardeur encore à sucer le membre de Xanxus. Rapidement, les pressions sur son crâne se changèrent en caresses insistantes. L'épéiste accéléra la cadence, scrutant attentivement les expressions lascives de son partenaire qui par ses seuls soupirs de plaisir parvenait à le faire bander. Soudain, la tension sur son crâne se relâcha et Xanxus éjacula.

Le chef de la Varia ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre de son orgasme, en quelques secondes, il s'était déjà emparé de son Second qu'il avait renversé sur le lit.

\- Tu disais que tu allais me calmer, déchet ? Je crois que c'est tout le contraire ! lança-t-il d'une voix incroyablement séduisante alors que leurs deux visages étaient dangereusement proches.

Squalo sentait le souffle tiède de son amant lui caresser les lèvres et un sourire concupiscent se dessina sur les siennes.

\- Voi, quand on en aura fini, je te garantis que tu seras incapable de quitter ce lit !

Il appuya sa provocation d'un subtil glissement de genou des plus évocateurs entre les cuisses de Xanxus qui le dominait. Un léger grognement lui échappa et un sourire bestial étira ses lèvres :

\- Tch ! Tu capituleras bien avant ça !

Et avant même de laisser le temps à Squalo de répliquer, il plongea dans son cou pour mordiller la zone sensible. Un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement quitta la gorge de l'épéiste pour caresser l'oreille de son partenaire. Celui-ci marqua avec une certaine violence la base du cou avant de remonter le long de l'artère carotide et d'achever sa course contre le lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusa à torturer longuement. Les soupirs lascifs de Squalo ne cessaient de soulever sa poitrine à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu et Xanxus sentait gonfler contre son genou le membre de son amant. Ce sentiment de puissance était parfaitement jouissif. Les moments où ils couchaient ensemble étaient les seuls où la voix de Squalo avait quelque chose de non discordant et il ne se lassait pas de s'abreuver de la mélodie suave de ses soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements étouffés. Si seulement il se contentait d'être aussi bruyant uniquement au lit…

Xanxus fit lentement cheminer sa main droite vers le pantalon de l'épéiste en suivant la courbe de ses côtes et sentant au passage la peau frémir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. De l'autre, il retraçait les contours d'un téton en suivant toujours le même rayon afin de rendre l'endroit plus sensible tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre. Une série de gémissements plaintifs échappa à l'épéiste qui goûtait pour la première fois à de véritables préliminaires. Jamais auparavant il n'avait passé autant de temps à l'exciter et le traitement infligé à ses mamelons le rendait fou. La caresse du bout du doigt sur le bouton de chair lui laissait la sensation d'une peau à vif, brûlante et glacée à la fois, tandis que la langue de Xanxus soulevait, puis faisait pression contre la chair tendre et sensible. Il ressentait un plaisir tel qu'il craignait de jouir bien avant que son partenaire ne daigne s'occuper de son entrejambe. Saisit par une sorte d'urgence, il tenta maladroitement de repousser le chef de la Varia.

\- V-voi ! Arrête ! Xanxus ! Aaaah ! Aah-arrête ! tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre l'épéiste.

Xanxus releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction face à l'expression qu'affichait son amant. Il avait le souffle court, les joues intensément roses et les yeux mi-clos comme s'il était ravagé par le plaisir, tout en ayant la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté dans une attitude défensive et pudique qui lui donnait des airs de vierge effarouché. Le chef de la Varia en aurait eu une érection s'il n'était pas déjà dur.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête, déchet ? interrogea Xanxus, faussement prévenant.

\- Voi ! Oui, arrête tout ! Et mets-la moi qu'on en finisse ! ordonna le squale d'un ton pas vraiment convainquant.

\- Pfff…

Le tireur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au grand dam de son Second qui se sentit profondément humilié.

\- Voi ! Te fous pas de ma gueule enfoiré de boss de merde ! Je me casse si c'est comme… Mmh !

En un instant, le chef de la Varia avait repris une expression égale et s'était remis à caresser les mamelons de Squalo qui était bien incapable de taire son plaisir malgré la main qu'il avait collé sur sa bouche.

\- Putain, c'est dingue comment t'aimes ça, déchet ! constata Xanxus alors que Squalo ne cessait de gémir et de se contorsionner sous lui.

Il mobilisa ses deux mains pour faire assoir l'épéiste entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse et poursuivit la longue et lente torture qu'il infligeait à son amant. Il se concentrait exclusivement sur les tétons horriblement sensibles qu'il redessinait en traçant des cercles dans un sens puis dans l'autre ou qu'il faisait rouler sous ses doigts. De temps à autre, il déposait un baiser dans le creux du cou de son amant, mordait sans complexe la peau délicieuse ou la goutait du bout de la langue. La sensibilité de Squalo était incroyable, à tel point qu'il ne tarissait pas de gémissements divers et que déjà, une partie du liquide séminal s'écoulait du bout de sa verge et mouillait son sous-vêtement. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Xanxus lorsqu'il daigna enfin délaisser l'un des tétons pour s'occuper de la verge de son partenaire. Cependant celui-ci était déjà au bord de la jouissance, en témoigna le bras qu'il passa en arrière pour se saisir de la nuque de Xanxus. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, comme à bout de force :

\- … Boss… supplia-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

Tout cruel et sadique qu'il était, le chef de la Varia ne put pas vraiment résister à une telle supplique, il empoigna fermement le membre de son subordonnée et le caressa plus franchement tout en massant en rythme son téton gauche. Squalo gémissait et grognait parfois désespérément, ne cessant d'exciter Xanxus qui maîtrisait avec peine son envie violente de le prendre dans la seconde. Il se devait de mener son expérience jusqu'au bout. Avec un sourire parfaitement lubrique, il cessa ses mouvements sur le sexe de son partenaire et pinça avec force le bouton de chair qu'il avait mis tant de soin à caresser jusqu'alors et Squalo se répandit en tremblant dans sa main. Le sourire du tireur d'élargit.

\- Tu vois finalement, j'ai bien fait de pas m'arrêter… susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Squalo tous en le faisant basculer en avant.

Il le prit par la taille et le guida lentement pour l'obliger à se mettre à quatre pattes. Superbi, encore tout engourdi par l'orgasme se laissait faire, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit néanmoins son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses ainsi que son sous-vêtement et entendit Xanxus se dévêtir à son tour dans son dos. Ses hanches furent saisies fermement et légèrement remontées, accentuant violemment la cambrure de son dos et il sentit son chef lui maintenir le visage contre l'oreiller. Se savoir ainsi exposé et à la merci de son amant suffit à réveiller sa libido et il pesta contre les relents de masochisme qu'avait développé sa relation avec Xanxus. Il savait que celui-ci ne le préparerait pas à la pénétration et la lui fourrerait profond jusqu'à ce que son propre plaisir soit satisfait et pourtant, son membre se tendait déjà, avant même que le tireur de se soit décidé à le toucher. Squalo sentit le torse de se dernier effleurer son dos et il entendit sa voix chaude et rauque le provoquer une nouvelle fois :

\- Alors déchet, ça te fait kiffer à ce point de baiser avec moi ?

Question rhétorique, car Xanxus connaissait bien évidemment la réponse et savait également que Squalo n'y répondrait pas.

\- Voi ! La ferme ! s'emporta le requin rouge de honte. Si c'était pas le cas je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me toucher, enfoiré !

Le chef de la Varia sourit tendrement bien malgré lui, mais l'épéiste n'eut pas l'occasion de voir ce phénomène rarissime. Il appréciait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre ce Superbi Squalo parfaitement imprévisible et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi d'en faire son amant. Décidé à apaiser la fièvre qui les animait tous les deux, Xanxus pressa lentement sa verge contre l'entrée de son Second. Ce dernier était étroit et obligeait le tireur à forcer un peu le passage. Il s'insinuait néanmoins avec une lenteur toute calculée afin de laisser le temps à son partenaire de s'adapter à sa présence en lui. Les premiers centimètres étaient toujours difficiles, mais venait toujours un moment où l'antre chaud en demandait davantage et semblait vouloir l'aspirer à l'intérieur. Ce moment était sans conteste le plus délicieux, mêlant plaisirs charnels et sensoriels lorsque Squalo perdait tout frein et laissait éclater l'expression de son plaisir.

Ce dernier se cambra comme il put afin de faciliter le passage à son amant tout en grimaçant de douleur. Depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble, les premières minutes était toujours aussi pénibles, pourtant la souffrance qu'il ressentait était telle qu'elle lui paraissait plaisir à l'état brut. Son corps se délita et accepta en lui le membre de son amant qui entama de lents va-et-vient. La douleur, toujours présente, s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à des sensations puissantes. Squalo avait envie de hurler son plaisir et peut-être était-il en train de le faire, mais il était bien trop intense pour qu'il puisse faire appel à sa raison. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait plus que le souffle de Xanxus contre son oreille, sa main sournoise glissée entre ses cuisses et les coups de butoir trop précis qui le faisait gémir plus fort que jamais.

Les cris lascifs de son Second lui faisaient perdre tout contrôle. Chacun de ses mouvements de bassins étaient récompensés par un gémissement sensuel, une supplique érotique ou son nom crié de manière plaintive. Comment résister à ses injonctions, aller plus vite, le prendre plus fort, s'engouffrer plus profondemment, lorsqu'elles étaient prononcées de cette voix suave et fondante de désespoir ? Il intensifia ses coups de reins et masturba en rythme le membre de son partenaire et tant pis s'il devait le briser en deux, tant qu'il en redemandait…

La petite reine du collège de Namimori n'avait toujours pas excusé à Tsuna le baiser qu'il lui avait volé, Shinichi et Ryohei non plus, d'ailleurs. Il comptait sur la magnanimité de Kyoko qui lui pardonnerait sûrement avant la fin de la semaine et sur la mémoire très sélective du Gardien du Soleil pour que les choses entrent à nouveau dans l'ordre. Quant à Shinichi, s'il le regardait une nouvelle fois de travers il était fort probable, qu'au détour d'une ruelle sombre, il n'active son mode hyper et lui mette une raclée. Si Squalo lui avait appris quelque chose, entre autres, c'était que parfois l'intimidation s'avérait d'une efficacité redoutable. Il lui restait tout de même quelques scrupules à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour régler une affaire personnelle. De toute façon, il s'était remis de sa peine de cœur et même si voir Kyoko provoquait toujours un pincement à celui-ci, il était assez solide pour passer au outre.

Tsunayoshi descendit les marches à toute vitesse et fila en direction du collège un toast entre les dents, en retard, une fois encore. Gokudera l'attendait devant chez lui, fidèle au poste et tout deux prirent la route de l'établissement scolaire. Smoking Bomb s'était répandu en excuses pendant plusieurs heures lorsque la lettre du Vongola _Nono_ était parvenue chez les Sawada. Il avait suivi les ordres du Parrain et du professeur particulier pour le bien de Tsuna, et ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que ce genre d'évènements ait lieu. A présent que le _Jûdaime_ lui avait pardonné, il se sentait soulagé et incroyablement proche de lui, comme si cette expérience avait considérablement modifié leur relation.

Ce jour là, Tsuna était particulièrement détendu et silencieux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les longues tirades de son bras-droit. Au bout d'un certain temps, celui-ci interrompit pourtant son monologue sur le mystère de la malédiction des pharaons pour constater, suspicieux :

\- C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que cet emmerdeur de Yamamoto ne se pointe pas…

\- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, Gokudera, affirma Tsuna, avec certitude.

Le regard de l'artificier s'illumina, sans comprendre véritablement l'enjeu de cette révélation.

\- Il a peut-être enfin compris qu'il nous empêchait d'être seuls tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il en toute innocence.

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Tsuna, mélange d'amusement et d'appréhension. Son autoproclamé bras-droit ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la teneur de son discours. Le porteur de l'anneau du Ciel prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage et prit la main de Gokudera dans la sienne.

\- _Ju-Jûdaime_! s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant, qu'est-ce que tu f… ?

L'interrogation mourut avant même d'être formulée, prise en étau entre ses lèvres et celles que Tsuna avait posé sur les siennes.

\- Je me suis rendu compte d'un tas de choses cette semaine… commença-t-il en rompant le baiser. Dis Gokudera, ça ne te dirait pas de sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le métisse était tout aussi rouge que lui, si ce n'était plus.

\- B-bien sûr que oui _Jûdaime_ ! balbutia-t-il en fixant le bitume.

\- Tsuna.

Smoking Bomb leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'incompréhension :

\- Appelle-moi Tsuna ! ordonna le Decimo en embrassant tendrement son Gardien sur la joue.


End file.
